


DanganREDUX: Despair Once Again

by shslphotographer



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fan Dangan Ronpa, Fangan Ronpa, Gen, School Life of Mutual Killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:32:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 23,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7171349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shslphotographer/pseuds/shslphotographer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another mutual killing game with another new ensemble of Super High School Level students: everyone but Chiari Miroku, who has no talent to her name and wanted more than anything else to find hers and attend a Hope's Peak Academy class.<br/>On a technicality, it looks like she's finally getting her wish, but she and her new classmates could have never anticipated what would happen in the place they find themselves trapped in.</p><p>((A script-style Danganronpa story. Inspired by other similar stories, but an original work barring references to canon material. Written in a script format for ease of access and digestability, as well as to emulate the experience of playing Danganronpa the best I can. Viewer interaction encouraged, and the story is all plotted out only needing to be written.))</p><p>[Currently: Prologue finished! Chapter 1 begins soon! All characters introduced and free time voting is available.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 0, Part 1: Only Time Can Tell [Prologue]

**Author's Note:**

> ((Important Notice:
> 
> Hello! Thanks for taking the time to check out my story.
> 
> Feel free to skip over this part if you don't need the text style tutorial and don't care for the inspirations and shoutouts I'd like to give.
> 
>  
> 
> TEXT TUTORIAL:
> 
> Person: Character dialogue is written like this. 
> 
>  
> 
> _Italics are our main character's thoughts._
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> **  
> _Bolded and Italics together are internal narration, similar to what you'd see in the main series. They're also delivered by our main character._  
>   
> 
> [Brackets represents game mechanics, as well as actions or movement from the characters or camera.]
> 
> [Brackets that begin with “OST:” will suggest a song to play in the context. DR1 version by default, unless it's a SDR2 exclusive song. A song that isn't DR will also be specified in front of OST. This isn't necessary, but I've found reading other works here that if you have fitting music, it can add to it.]
> 
> ((In the rare event something is to be said out of character, it will be in double parenthesis like so. Use this one contextually, since it'll be rare enough that I might forget to do it for ending notes and similar things. It might not matter at all, though; I'm hoping it's obvious enough when something is OOC.))
> 
> Additional formats of dialogue exclusive to class trials will be explained at the first one.
> 
> SHOUTOUTS AND INSPIRATION:
> 
> Lastly, I'd like to give shoutouts to stories on this very site like “Legacy of Despair” and “A New Horizon of Despair” for inspiring this format. I feel it's easily digestible and accessible, but flows well for a Danganronpa-styled story at the same time.
> 
> I'd also like to express that this story features a cast of my own original characters who I've been developing for months. For a while, the goal was to make a game out of it, but after reading these other enjoyable stories I've decided to at least start off with this. It also opens up the opportunity for viewer input, which is something I enjoy.
> 
>  
> 
> I think that's everything. Well, let's make it another beautiful morning.))

 

* * *

 

 

[OST: Beautiful Days]

 

[Camera focus on Hope's Peak Academy]

 

**Hope's Peak Academy... it'd be stupid to explain what it is, right? You probably already know if you haven't been living under a rock, or had your brain forcibly removed from your head or something. It's that great school where talented students across the nation-- the globe, even; are selected to attend. After that, their future is basically handed out in front of them on a silver platter. It's not like they don't already have the skillset, and now they've got the means to make it work. Hypothetically.**

 

[Camera shows a shot of our main character from behind, admiring Hope's Peak from afar. Her hair is kept in two spiked poms, and her dress shirt, skirt, and hair are all black with red highlights.]

 

**My name is Chiari Miroku... and if you're expecting this to be the part where I go into detail about my acceptance letter, or my unrivaled excitement...**

 

  1. **don't have a talent. All my life, it's what I've heard, and what I've sought-- about the amazing stories about Hope's Peak. About being that remarkable person that gets to go.**




 

**That person isn't me. No, I don't have a Super High School Level talent whatsoever. I wouldn't say I'm completely unremarkable: I have a pretty unique fashion sense for a high school girl. I guess I've also got some willpower, seeing as I've chased my dream of talent for as long as I can remember. My ultimate dream of getting into Hope's Peak...**

 

…

 

…

 

… **!?**

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

_**On account of the complete exhaustion that suddenly took over my body, I felt myself drift into darkness. When I came to, I wasn't sure how much time had passed. I had a lot of questions, but no answers... where am I, for starters? Looking around with hazy eyes, I made out what I think was the famous insignia of Hope's Peak. I also heard a couple voices...** _

 

_**Before fading back into sleep.** _

 

**...And I've woken back up again. For the second time in succession, I'm not sure how much time has passed. I'm not sure where I am, either. It looks like some type of foyer; but it was proving difficult to move my neck and eyes to look around, let alone attempt to get up just yet. As my eyes continued to clear, I found myself seeking another answer...**

 

**An answer to who the girl looming over me was.**

 

_Immediately my attention is drawn to her hair. It's grey and in a short, wavy cut, but there's two distinctive wings formed by the hair that really grab my attention. She's also got on a jacket entirely covered in a white and grey stripe pattern, and wears some kind of ornate watch on her wrist over the long sleeves. Her skirt matches the jacket, and her body shape is just a bit heavyset._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

Wings: Are you finished assessing me?

 

Miroku: !!

 

_She must have been paying attention to me. Great going, Chiari; it's not like she hasn't been hovering over you for who knows how long._

 

Miroku: I'm sorry... do you know what's going on? Where I am?

 

Wings: [pensive stare] … [wide eyed] You being here makes us 16... [sweating slightly, smile] Does that mean we're not trapped anymore?

 

Miroku: Um... what are you saying?

 

_What IS she saying? I don't think she's talking about age... are there other people here? I guess with the shadiness surrounding how I got here, it makes sense I'm trapped... but that only leaves me more curious!_

 

Wings: [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] Oh. You're going to have to tell me your name, if that's alright. I recognized everyone else here, but not you.

 

Miroku: I'm Chiari Miroku. Can I ask yours? Also, you recognized everyone else here? Does that mean there's really sixteen of us?

 

Wings: [pensive stare] … [neutral] For you, I'll answer what I can. My name is Moxi Takimoto, and myself and everyone else involved here are Super High School Level students from Hope's Peak Academy. I don't think I need to explain that much, but I'm happy to do so given the choice and your necessity.

 

Miroku: _Trapped with fifteen SHSLs? Talk about being the odd girl out..._ Um. I know about SHSL, don't worry. More relevantly... can I ask what's going on? How much do you know?

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Myself, I'm the Super High Schoo-- [embarrassed] That didn't go like I thought... [nervous smile] I can answer that for you, though. It's okay if the conversation goes another way than what I anticipated, don't worry.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] The sixteen of us are trapped in... this building. We're to believe this is Hope's Peak Academy, but it's too worn down and desolate to be a place so prestigious, don't you agree?

 

Miroku: Yeah... it is pretty shady, to be honest.

 

Takimoto: [angry panic, fist clenched] If even the legendary Hope's Peak is willing to do something as cruel as trap me... US, like this.... [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] It's okay, it's okay... every moment has a definitive beginning, middle, and end, so it can't possibly last forever.

 

_Whoa. She's really talking this hard. Harder than I am, and she knew before me... should I attempt to calm her down?_

 

Miroku: Hey, I didn't mean to interrupt you. If you wanted to continue your train of thought about your title, I'd be happy to hear it.

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] I'm happy to answer that for you of my own volition, yes. Ahem... my given name is Moxi Takimoto, and my given title is Super High School Level Horologist.

 

[[Super High School Level Horologist Title Card]]

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Miroku: Horologist? Is that--

 

Takimoto: [argumentative pose] Horology is the study of time! It's because of my innate internal clock, among other things... that I was selected by Hope's Peak scouters to join the school.

 

_Now she's cutting me off mid-sentence? I can understand her passion, but just when I thought I had her pegged as someone more passive..._

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] Say, if you're tired of being on the ground, why don't you get up?

 

_She's right... I hadn't even considered to get up and look around; I was too focused on my thoughts and Takimoto literally looming over me._

 

[Still of Takimoto taking Miroku's hand and helping her up.]

 

Takimoto: Chiari Miroku... it's still the only name of anyone here I'm unfamiliar with. I've told you about me, are you comfortable returning the favor?

 

_Crap, I guess there's not much getting out of this... she's been kind, so I don't think I have any reason to hide this from her..._

 

Miroku: I can. The answer isn't very exciting, though...

 

Takimoto: [thinking] Now I'm curious. [checking watch] What's your Super High School Level, if I'm alright to ask?

 

Miroku: ...I don't have one. I'm a nobody.

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

Takimoto: [deep stare] …

 

Miroku: I'm sorry to disappoint... _(It's not as if I can help it...)_

 

Takimoto: [neutral] I'm not disappointed. [warm smile] I think that's very interesting. [offering hand] Miroku, do you want me to keep that between us? I'm eager to give you the choice, you know.

 

Miroku: I think for now, I'd like that... I'll tell the others when I'm ready.

 

_I casually acknowledged the existence of others, but I haven't met nor seen anyone yet. Instead of responding, I took a solemn breath and scanned the room around me._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Inspect Metal Plating]

 

_The first thing that grabs my attention is the huge, bolted metal plate that sits to my left. It seems like that's covering the main entrance to whatever building we're in. Takimoto was right, we' really are trapped if that's anything to go by._

 

Takimoto: [frown] You can believe me when I say I tried. [checking watch] It's not going to budge for any of us.

 

[Inspect Dirty Carpet]

 

_The floor I was laying on had a red carpet that wasn't really clean or dirty... it seemed like it was in good condition, but a lot of people must walk on it. Kind of gross to have been laying here._

 

[Inspect Glass Doors]

 

_To my right, there were several revolving doors that went into the building proper. I guess we're only in a foyer, or some sort of entranceway? I've never seen a school with something like this._

 

[Inspect Insignia]

 

_I feel like I remember seeing this, if only barely. It's the crest of Hope's Peak, adorned on a banister that's hung shoddily above these doors. Is this really the real deal? Is this really Hope's Peak Academy?_

 

[Inspect Bench]

 

_Other than that, there's a couple benches in this room. They're small and wooden, and honestly aren't that remarkable. I feel like if Takimoto and I sat on one together, it could break... not to say she's heavy or anything!_

 

[Inspect Camera]

 

_In one of the corners of the ceiling, there's a camera. Depending on what this room is, that could make sense, but... why? Are we being watched?_

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Don't mind the security cameras. [checking watch] I should establish now that they're everywhere. We're powerless to adjust them.

 

Miroku: It feels like kind of a big deal...

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

_I can't help but wonder... who needs to watch us like this!? But she doesn't regard my shock, or seem all that phased at this particular prospect. I guess we have really different priorities._

 

Takimoto: [offering hand] Let's get out of this room, if that's something you want to do. We should ideally get you acquainted with everyone else.

 

_I nodded without any words, and she took my hand. We stepped through one of the revolving doors and into a much larger room, confirming my suspicion we were only in a foyer. I think I saw at least two other people dotted around, and numerous doors and other places to check out. I prepared to get involved in whatever our captor had prepared for us._

 

_It's cliché, but little could I ever have known what I'd just taken my first steps into._

 

[ **PROLOGUE PART 1 END]**

 


	2. Chapter 0, Part 2: Face Value [Prologue]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to introduce most of the cast! I could have made this all in the first chapter, and depending on how things go I might edit it. Mostly, I was worried it would be too long, but I suppose adding 1,000 words from the first chapter wouldn't change the length of this 10,000 word chapter all that much.
> 
> Still, I hope you enjoy! It's finally time to get started.

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_The first thing that caught my attention on entering was how spacious the room we'd entered was. It was pretty tall, and instead of the classrooms you'd expect from a school, or doors or even hallways, the first structure that caught my eye was an ornate fountain stationed right in front of the revolving doors._

 

_This isn't what I expected, but dwelling on it won't do me any good._

 

Miroku: I guess I should start looking around and meeting everyone..?

 

Takimoto: [neutral] I can accompany you. I know of everyone here, and I've already explored everything accessible to us to be able to explain it at a baseline. [warm smile] I'll be happy to introduce you all to one another.

 

Miroku: Thank you! In that case, where should we begin...

 

Takimoto: [neutral] In this room alone, there's two of our companions. Are you alright introducing yourself to them first?

 

Miroku: Yeah!

 

_Finally... this feels like the part I should be anticipating the most, somehow._

 

_Near a small stand, I can see a boy with messy hair, covered majorly by a distinct french beret. Other than that, his clothes are all pretty beige, but there's a bit of dark green in his outfit too. Over on the far side of the room, past a turn in the wall, it seems like there's an elevator. In front of it..._

 

_...is that person wearing a full suit of armor? I feel like this is gonna be quite a day already._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Speak to French Beret]

 

French Beret: [inattentive stare] …

 

Miroku: Hello?

 

French Beret: [embarrassed]...ack! Sorry, I got caught up looking at this thing. [the thinker pose] Hey, isn't this a kiosk for selling stuff? What's it doing in school?

Takimoto: [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] Katsuji, this is Chiari Miroku. She's the last of us, rounding us up to sixteen just as is required. Do you have it in you to introduce yourself?

 

French Beret: [eyes beaming] Are you kidding!? I'm not gonna pass up the chance to meet a friend! I don't think I've ever been in a place with so many people!!

 

_He's never been in a place with... sixteen people?_

 

French Beret: [neutral] Alright, Miroku! My name is Ayato Katsuji! [the thinker pose] And I'm kind of gifted at painting, I think! That's my talent!

 

[[Super High School Level Painter Title Card]

 

_That does explain the one colorful area on him... that apron has to have a thousand different shades of every color imaginable just splattered about._

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] Katsuji is the definition of a child prodigy.

 

[Image of Katsuji painting in a large, lonely room. There isn't much around other than painting supplies as he sits on the floor in front of his current work.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] From what I know, he took up painting at a young age when he had little else to do.

 

Katsuji: [offscreen] When you say it like that, it sounds depressing! But I can't be depressed now; look how many people I get to meet!

 

Miroku: [offscreen] Aren't you concerned that we're trapped here!?

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Ahem. Katsuji started painting at a young age, like I said. He's a master of the arts, I'd say he even rivals the likes of Picasso and Da Vinci. He's certainly an influence on the industry, even at his young age.

 

[Image fades back to Katsuji in the foreground with Takimoto and Miroku.]

 

Miroku: Why do you know so much about painting, Takimoto? And Katsuji himself?

 

Takimoto: [content smile] It's not just painting. I have approximate knowledge of many things... and it's not as if I couldn't do research on the school's forums beforehand.

 

_She's right. Of course, I don't even have a SHSL, so I wouldn't have any classmates to be checking up on._

 

Katsuji: [excited] So Miroku, what's your talent!?

 

_...Grk! He's so forward, I don't know how to answer... I don't want to lie, but--_

 

Takimoto: [eyes closed, neutral] Chiari Miroku is a Super High School Level Luckster. You confided in me as much when I found you in the foyer, correct?

 

Miroku: Uh... yep. That's me. ( _Yikes... that was close. I think I clammed up there.)_

 

Katsuji: Aw, that's so cool! How did you find out you were lucky? Were you born that way!?

 

Takimoto: [eyes closed, dejected sigh] Actually, Katsuji... [warm smile] Miroku wants to introduce herself to everyone else. Is that alright with you if I take her?

 

Katsuji: [small frown] Alright. I'll be around, okay? So take care! Don't forget to say hi!

 

_Ayato Katsuji... he's certainly excitable. It's like he speaks without thinking, and he's got no problems asking questions. Maybe it's because he's just that lonely and excitable?_

 

_I don't want to drag things on any more than I have to, but a few bits of investigation shouldn't hurt._

 

[Check Kiosk]

 

Katsuji: [the thinker pose] I'm still stumped! What's this doing here in a school?

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] There's actually two or three, lined up here. Perhaps it's sales for a school fair.

 

Miroku: They look mostly out of stock, if that's true.

 

Katsuji: [frown] So I won't have any souvenirs to take home after this, huh?

 

_Maybe he should worry more about getting home than the souvenirs he'll get to take with him..._

 

[Check Fountain]

 

Miroku: From this side, you can see the revolving doors we came in through.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] What a great observation.

 

Miroku: Yeah...there's nothing notable about this fountain. I guess it's kind of pretty, but that's about it.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] If you're alright with it, let's not waste any more time on it.

 

_Right. I do notice to the right of the revolving doors is a staircase blocked off by a grate. I'll have to remember that._

 

_Additionally, to the left of Katsuji and those kiosks, there's some hallway that turns and then stretches out of sight._

 

[Enter Hallway]

 

_I waved to Katsuji on the way in and he waved back so passionately, I think I've already made a friend in the span of one conversation._

 

_There's nothing in the actual hallway of note. At the end of the hall there's a set of double doors, and on the side wall going along there's two individual doors. The ceiling lightning is a bit dim in here._

 

[Check Single Door]

 

_I opened the door and was greeted with a few shelves. There isn't much of note, but there's a bit of food; so we won't starve to death or anything. I'm sure whoever put us here has a plan. It looks like both the single doors feed into this same closet._

 

[Check Double Doors]

 

_I threw open the double doors and found a significantly more well-lit room._

 

[Enter Food Court]

 

_This place is clearly some sort of diner. There's a few tables in here, but half the room is the actual kitchen. There's a counter with a lot of cans and bottles behind it on shelves, and then there's a door behind that counter. There's even an old jukebox!_

 

_There's also two people. One is a tall girl with short, sleek black hair. Her most unique feature has to be that bright yellow jacket she's wearing; it's got fur lining the top, and that shade of yellow is probably harvested from the sun itself. She's got her arms crossed and is entertaining the jukebox._

 

_The other is a boy wearing a purple kimono and platform sandals. He seems a lot more nervous than Yellow Jacket girl, and I can't decide whether his most unique feature is the one white streak through his brown hair, or the long scarf that covers his neck and mouth._

 

[Talk to Scarf Boy]

 

_I approached the scarf boy first. Unlike the girl, he seemed totally unoccupied._

 

Scarf Boy: Exculpate me, but your juxtaposition in relativity to my own is unsatisfactory. I behest that you remove your bounds by at least three paces.

 

_That's how he's going to introduce himself? I take back what I said about Takimoto being an encyclopedia..._

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] He's got quite the vocabulary, doesn't he?

 

Miroku: It's kind of intimidating, to be honest...

 

Scarf: [drooping eyes, fists clenched] I don't appreciate your purpose here regarding me as... as a dog. Apprise to me at once why you're inundating my space, or... or... face my wrath!

 

_Is he having trouble? Or did we insult his pride?_

 

Miroku: I'm sorry... here, how about I start by introducing myself? My name is Chiari Miroku.

 

Scarf Boy: [face buried in scarf] Whelps like me aren't worth gestures of ample faith. No reciprocation would be significantly more dastardly and insulting on behalf of myself, so I will indulge you, too...

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] I know you're shy, Seirito, Would you like me to do it?

 

Scarf Boy: [blushing] No, no... I pledge I am adept. [sighing] My appellation is Takehiko Seirito. The ultimate latent ability within me is most adequately described as transmundane communication with any measure of the fallen or deceased.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Seirito is the Super High School Level Medium.

 

[[Super High School Level Medium Title Card]]

 

Miroku: A Medium!? You mean... he can talk to ghosts? Is that real?

 

Seirito: [neutral] Your doubt is not unfounded. [shy smile] Still, I assure you my competence is genuine. Um...

 

_He's got the vocabulary of an angry English teacher, but his words still hover like he's got no confidence in them..._

 

Seirito: [eyes closed, solemn head bow] My paranormal conduction is my most remarkable ability. But, even were I to conjure a phantom, I don't think it could assist in finding a point of egress from this locale.

 

[Image of Seirito in a dark tent. In front of him is a table, and in front of that is a family. His eyes are closed and he seems in great concentration, even sweating, as a phantom white is in movement from out of the center of the table.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] As the SHSL Medium, Seirito must have been born with some sort of connection to spirits. As he grew up, he found he was able to willfully summon them instead of it being a plague. It takes a great deal of energy, but he's been able to perform everything from peaceful final goodbyes to exorcisms of the malevolent.

 

[Camera returns to Seirito, Takimoto, and Miroku in the food court.]

 

Miroku: That's kind of fantastical, isn't it..?

 

Seirito: [eyes forlorn] It's the most admirable, or even remarkable trait I have to proffer. [neutral] I must bid you adieu for now, Chiari Miroku. Moxi Takimoto. I will continue my expedition of this locale to the fullest of my faculty.

 

_He talks big, at least grammatically, and even if it's a bit hard to swallow because of that it's clear he's insecure. Still, talking to the dead? I think that's kind of an amazing talent, even among the Super High School Levels themselves... not that I can speak._

 

_I made my way over to the jukebox, but it seems like during out conversation the Yellow Jacket girl has already left._

 

[Check Counter]

 

_There's some bottles lined up on shelves behind it. On the counter itself, there's a few empty rotisseries of some sort. I think they might have held pretzels here, or something similar? I guess Hope's Peak just has a really diner-esque cafeteria..._

 

[Check Door behind Counter]

 

_I shook the doorknob several times. No juice. I've got other things to worry about for now, but I'll keep it in mind._

 

[Check Jukebox]

 

Miroku: I don't think she got it to work... the nobs seem spun all over the place, but unless I've gone deaf, I can't hear anything.

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] It's a shame we don't have a Super High School Level Mechanic around to fix it.

 

_Well, that's everything in here._

 

[Exit Food Court]

 

_As I put my hand on the doorknob, I overheard shouting from the other side._

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

???: Like, you're fucking kidding with this, right?

 

???: What's it to you if I am or not, you overgrown bumblebee?

 

Takimoto: [annoyed] It sounds like nobody can go five minutes without finding a partner to argue with. [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] We should all be making the effort to get along, or else there's no hope of escape...

 

_I registered what Takimoto had said, but didn't have anything to add. We walked out the the food court and saw the Yellow Jacket girl again. She's visibly astonished and her hands are up, while a dark liquid dripped all over her undershirt._

 

Yellow Jacket: [steaming, raising her fist] Get the hell back here! You fucking brat! [angry, arms crossed] ...

 

Takimoto: [holding out both hands calmly] Did something happen, Rikimaru? [neutral] Who did this to you? And why are you shouting?

 

Yellow Jacket: [furious] That fucking punk kid in the mask spilled his soda all over me.

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

_Kid in the mask?_

 

Takimoto: [neutral] I'm sure it was an accident. [warm smile] Is it alright if I ask for you to calm down?

 

Yellow Jacket: [arms crossed] Whatever. I'm over it.

 

 _She's blotting herself down with a tissue. I'm not really sure what happened, but I feel just a little bad_.

 

Yellow Jacket: [annoyed] What. a. stain.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] I didn't think Kawaguchi would be so brash. I've got to apologize to you on his behalf, Rikimaru...

 

Yellow Jacket: [arms crossed] Yeah, whatever. He's a punk. It happens. He's not worth my energy. [neutral] You though... who're you?

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Miroku: Oh! My name's Chiari Miroku! It's nice to meet you, um...

 

Yellow Jacket: [flaunting] You mean you don't recognize Sadako Rikimaru? You can't recognize me from my fabric alone? [annoyed] I guess the work I put into being the Super High School Level Fashion Designer is for nothing.

 

[[Super High School Level Fashion Designer Title Card]]

 

Rikimaru: [flaunting] You know, I wanna say everyone in here is wearing my clothes, just because I'm that famous... but almost nobody here has even the slightest lick of fashion sense. It's appalling.

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] I think it's customary I interject with some of your backstory, if that's okay.

 

Rikimaru: [arms crossed] Uh... Knock yourself out.

 

[Image of Sadako on the front of a magazine, with her in the flesh posing behind it. Some of the text on the magazine reads things including “Textile Genius!” and “The Fashion Sensation That's Sweeping Our Nation: Sadako Rikimaru!”]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Rikimaru's got an eye for chemistry and patterns... every design she makes forms something amazing, whether it be the most elegant floral print you've ever seen or a simple t-shirt that's so mindbogglingly simple that it somehow reaches perfection. I wouldn't be surprised if several of us really are wearing her clothes right now.

 

Rikimaru: [offscreen] Is that an insult or a compliment?

 

Miroku: [offscreen] Wow... come to think of it, Rikimaru does sound like a name I've seen in stores before.

 

Rikimaru: [offscreen] It's just like... I know I'm the best at what I do. It's all there is to it.

 

[Camera fades back to Rikimaru, Takimoto, and Miroku in the hallway of the food court.]

 

Rikimaru: [arms crossed] It was fun meeting you, I guess, but I've really got to go wash this before it's permanent. [furious] That monkey kid is just lucky he hardly touched my jacket with his stupid soda. Whoever's got us here better hope there's some kind of laundromat in this hellhole.

 

Miroku: It was nice to meet you too, Rikimaru! See you around.

 

_Rikimaru... she even makes that gaudy yellow look amazing, so she's definitely talented. Even if she's prideful and a bit brash herself, she doesn't seem like a bad person._

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] Feels kind of slow going, doesn't it? We still have so many classmates to go.

 

Miroku: When you put it like that...

 

Takimoto: [small smile] They must be just as busy with their investigations as I am introducing you to everyone. I'm sure they'll find a way out, so don't you worry...

 

_The way she said that, I feel like she's more worried than I am._

 

[Leave Hallway]

 

[Enter Main Floor, Left Side]

 

_Now that I've covered the left, I made my way over to the right. There's a whole corner, the one parallel to the revolving doors on this right, that's kinda empty. There's a couple benches and tables and a trash can._

 

[Enter Main Floor, Corner Side]

 

Miroku: That seems like a quaint little spot to eat or something, if the food court gets busy.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] You're not alone in thinking that, it looks like.

 

_It took me a minute, but there actually was a girl sitting at one of the tables. She seemed tall even while seated. I could harbor a guess pink was her favorite color; from the neat bun her hair was kept in to the dress underneath her white apron, she was all about pink._

 

[Talk to Pink Girl]

 

Pink Girl: [neutral] Hello.

 

Miroku: Hey! Um...

 

_She's making no effort to hold the conversation. She seems pretty disinterested and calm, all things considered._

 

Pink Girl: [neutral] Oh, sorry. My head's a bit preoccupied with just what the heck could possibly be going on. [wide eyed] Takimoto, did you want to introduce me?

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] Certainly. Chiari Miroku, this is Kaiya Momoi. Momoi, this is Miroku.

 

_Momoi didn't offer me a hand, but tilted her head in a way I took as recognition regardless._

 

Momoi: So, what's your talent, Miroku? More importantly, what's your gimmick?

 

Miroku: Excuse me..?

 

Momoi: [skeptical] … [happy sigh] If that's the case, I'm just gonna take a minute and hope that I've finally met someone normal. Seriously, have you seen the others here?

 

_Only a few..._

 

Momoi: [sneering] There is a person over there, directly ahead of us, in a full suit of armor. That kid with the scarf can't stop talking like he's writing a college thesis, and nobody can go five seconds without screaming in someone's face.

 

_Sounds like a package deal, if you ask me._

 

Miroku: Do you want some space?

 

Momoi: [neutral] Nah, it's alright. [happy sigh] Even though you're dressed like you just got back from a goth parade, I'm not gonna let looks deceive me. [neutral] Wait, you're probably curious as to my talent, right?

 

Miroku: I was actually about to ask...

 

Momoi: Mon ami, je suis la meilleur chef patisserie au Japon!

 

[[Super High School Level Pastry Chef Title Card]]

 

Miroku: So you're a chef who specializes in pastries?

 

Momoi: [happy] Pastries and cakes are the things I bake! [smile] I don't have a slogan, but I think that one's pretty cute. I'll have to write it down.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Momoi has the experience and talent to intimidate even the most experienced chefs in her field.

 

[Image of Momoi stirring a mixture passionately. Other chefs panic in the background as the kitchen goes to disarray, but Momoi manages to multitask and stay confident while doing so.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Word of mouth says that nobody has ever had the will to badmouth her cooking after trying it. Even avid pastry haters find their minds changing along with their mouths.

 

Momoi: [offscreen] Now THAT'S a slogan!

 

[Screen fades back to Momoi, Takimoto, and Miroku at the picnic zone.]

 

Momoi: [smile] I'd love to give you two some samples sometime! As soon as we get out of here, that is...

 

_Momoi seems really... normal. She seems pretty composed, but now that I've talked to her, I notice her eyes shifting around. Maybe she's in this corner because she's paranoid... but I can't really blame her._

 

Miroku: Sometime soon, okay? For now, I'm gonna go meet everyone else. See you, Momoi.

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Take care.

 

Momoi: [waving] You too, you two! Toodles!

 

_With that out of the way, I set out again with Takimoto._

 

[Check Photo Booth]

 

_There's a photo booth here. It's sleek and grey, and sits just in front of where the wall would stop running before we enter the “Elevator” side, or the right, of the first floor._

 

_Going inside, it's nothing remarkable. Unless you're the kinda girl who's really into photos. I'd assume it works, but I've got better things to do, and I don't want to keep Takimoto waiting._

 

[Enter Main Floor, Right Side]

 

_In this upper half of the floor, there's an elevator, and to the left of it there's a staircase going up. The staircase is perfectly alright to be climbed from what I can tell, but the elevator seems out of order._

 

_I can tell because I've seen that armored person press every button six or so times now._

 

[Talk to Armor]

 

_I stepped up behind the figure fully clad in armor. The back was pretty underwhelming; while it had a neat shape, it was pretty much all grey. I couldn't get an angle on their front... maybe if I--_

 

[OST: Justice for our Prime Suspect!]

 

Armor: HALT!

 

_Whoa!_

 

Armor: [points] You'd be wise to explain your suspicious activity. It's not unreasonable for me to suspect foul play with you lurking in the shadows. Explain yourself.

 

Miroku: I'm sorry! I was only trying to see who you were...

 

_I guess I did take them by surprise... I've got the front view I was looking for, at least. It's slightly more exciting; there's an intricate white cross pattern on each of the chestpiece and the helmet. Other than that, it's pretty much what you'd expect someone in armor to look like. I can see small grey eyes that peer into my soul through the slit in the helmet, and I can only guess that they're angry with me._

 

Takimoto: [holding arms out] Let's keep it together, please! [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] Iwasaki, could I ask you the humility of introducing yourself? It could put Miroku at ease, is all... I'm certain you didn't mean any harm.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Armor: [neutral] … [hands on hips] Greetings. Jun'ichi Iwasaki. The title I hold is Super High School Level Knight.

 

[[Super High School Level Knight Title Card]]

 

_Kind of formal, now that he's calmed down... or she. The voice is kind of androgynous, so I can't really tell. Then again, Jun'ichi is a male name. He it is, unless he objects. It'd be weird to ask._

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] You're probably wondering what my status as Super High School Level Knight entails.

 

_Now that you mention it, yeah._

 

Iwasaki: [point] Unlike what you may believe, it's not because I grew up in a fantasy town with dragons. [neutral] There's a much simpler explanation.

 

Miroku: Then... what is it?

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] Allow me, if it's alright.

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] Permission granted.

 

[Image of Iwasaki, clad in full armor as seen, walking in front of some fairly important looking people.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] As a Knight, Iwasaki subscribes to a code of honor and protection.

 

Iwasaki: [offscreen] I won't let the innocent falter.

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] It's a bit of a cross between being a mercenary and a bodyguard, I think.

 

Iwasaki: [offscreen] The code of the knight is one that's centuries old.

 

Miroku: [offscreen] No kidding. You can't just do all the things knights used to do in this day and age, huh.

 

[Screen fades back to the elevator with Iwasaki, Takimoto, and Miroku.]

 

Iwasaki: [squinting] I wouldn't be the SHSL Knight if I couldn't do everything a knight does.

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] Hope's Peak is known to make many accommodations for students with more... unique talents.

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] …

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Well, Miroku, there's a lot more to see. We should get going, right?

 

Miroku: Yeah... see you around, Iwasaki!

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] ...Farewell.

 

_Huh. He's pretty stoic, and definitely not the most eager for conversation. Still, I can tell he's pretty passionate about his whole knightly thing, and despite his reservedness he seems friendly... friendly-ish._

 

[Check Elevator]

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] Try as you like, it doesn't work at the present moment. Press the buttons, but nothing shall come.

 

_Somehow, I figured as much._

 

[Check Singular Door]

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] That's a bathroom. Only a few toilets with no urinals or showers or anything. Perhaps one sink, if my memory doesn't fail me.

 

_Wow. You're like an encyclopedia on bathrooms. I'll take your word for it._

 

[Climb Stairs]

 

_I was about to head up the stairs, but as I took my first step, a girl came bounding out of the bathroom I'd just passed._

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

_She's got a bowl cut of pitch black hair. Her clothes are bright blue and white, her jacket she wore is a bit small; her undershirt also exposed a bit of her naval. In fact... the most noticeable thing about her is how round she is. In the most polite way possible, she's very overweight._

 

Round Girl: Oh, no... Oh, no, Oohhhhhhhhh, no...

 

_She came out of the bathroom kind of distressed. I closed the distance with the girl, and heard Takimoto's footsteps close behind me._

 

Miroku: Hey, are you alright? Did something happen?

 

Round Girl: I... I... I'm soooooooorry.... I think I messed up...

 

Takimoto: Yukimura, what happened? I promise, you won't be reprimanded by me.

 

_Of all things, Takimoto hasn't struck me as the reprimanding type..._

 

Round Girl: We're supposed to look for escape routes, right? So I thought... maybe I should check the toilet...

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Is there something in the toilets?

 

Round Girl: [poking fingers together] There's a lot of toilet paper... and a lot of water... it's on the floor, toooooooo... it's my fault... I wanted to see if I could find something! But I'm so clumsy, I messed it uuuuuuuuuuup....

 

_How do you clog the toilet looking for an escape!?_

 

Takimoto: [eyes closed] Don't worry about it. [warm smile] Whatever you were doing, you had a fine goal in mind. We can't worry about the property damage of our captor's building.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Round Girl: [looking down] You're right... um. [curious] Who's this you brought with you, again?

 

Miroku: My name is Chiari Miroku! I guess I was the last to wake up... of the sixteen of us, that I've heard of.

 

_I've heard several times that there's importance in the number sixteen right now. How does everyone know that's how many we're supposed to have? Nonetheless, I offered my hand to the girl and she jovially shook it back._

 

Round Girl: [excited eyes] Yeaaaaaah! Sixteen, that's what I remember hearing. Takimoto, do you know if Tamon and Enomoto have figured out what's going on yet?

 

Takimoto: [neutral] I don't think so. I'm sure they're too busy squabbling to do anything else.

 

_Two more names I haven't met yet. For now, I'll try and focus on this one._

 

Miroku: What about you?

 

Round Girl: [curious] What about me?

 

Miroku: Well, you're one of those sixteen, right? Did you wanna introduce yourself?

 

Round Girl: [smile] Oooooh, okay! [standing tall] Hagika Yukimura, that's my name...! And I'm... [sinks down] I'm here because I'm kind of a gourmet...

 

[[Super High School Level Gourmet Title Card]]

 

Miroku: You don't sound too happy about it...

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Yukimura made a name for herself when she found she had an unrivaled sense of taste.

 

Yukimura: [offscreen] But I'm not a glutton! It's a coincidence, really... I'm aaaaaactually suuuuper picky.

 

[Image of Yukimura getting out of a limo in her normal attire. She's walking towards what seems to be an over the top establishment of a restaurant, and the red carpet is there all but literally.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Traveling throughout the country and occasionally the globe just to stop at restaurants hoping to make a name for themselves, it's said that if Yukimura gives your food her blessing, you'll be graced with unrivaled good fortune in your business.

 

Yukimura: [offscreen] It makes me feel like a superstar, or something... but I'm really not all that great...

 

[Screen returns to Yukimura, Takimoto, and Miroku in front of the stairs.]

 

Miroku: But you wouldn't be a Super High School Level if you weren't that great!

 

Yukimura: [pouting] That's what they say, yeah...

 

Miroku: You're not happy about all this? You've got a SHSL! That means you're immensely talented!

 

Yukimura: [pouting] It's just... [looking down] everyone probably thinks I'm stupid, like a big eater or something... and that it's the only thing I'm good at. So I don't like saying it.

 

Miroku: I won't make any assumptions about you like that. I promise.

 

Yukimura: [excited eyes] Reeeeeally? Thank you! Um... I promise not to make any assumptions about you, too, Miroku!

 

_She seems genuinely sweet, if a bit clumsy and panic prone. I bid her farewell as Takimoto and I headed to the stairs._

 

[Check Stairs]

 

_As I moved to the stairs once more I spotted a room I hadn't noticed before. In this corner between the elevator and stairs, there's a diagonal entrance with no doors to block entry._

 

[Enter Conference Room]

 

_It looks like a really shoddy classroom... and by that, I mean there's a big desk at the end of the room, and a number of chairs and stools lined up in front of it. Behind the desk, there's a wall-mounted plasma T.V. There's only one person in here._

 

_He has short blond hair and wears an orange hoodie. His shirt underneath looks grey, but none of his other features stand out more than the mask he has over his eyes. It's round and covers only a small area, something like a typical thief's, but it's a deep red. I feel like he's a walking comic book character._

 

[Talk to Mask Boy]

 

Miroku: Hey! I'm Chiari Miroku, and you're...

 

_...not turning around to greet me, I guess. Hmm._

 

Takimoto: [annoyed] Could I ask you to introduce yourself, Kawaguchi? I know you don't enjoy formalities, but I'd like to move along if we're able.

 

_Kawaguchi? I remember that name... this must be the boy who committed the first-degree soda assault on Rikimaru!_

 

Mask Boy: [back turned] … [neutral] Hey! I thought I already introduced myself to you, Takimoto? [playful smirk] You know, for a Horologist, you've got a pretty crappy memory.

 

Takimoto: [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] You know what I meant. Miroku only wants to be sure she's met everyone, and then we can move along, so the sooner the better. [neutral] If you so want me to, I can introduce you instead.

 

Mask Boy: [thinking] Hmm... [back turned] …

 

Miroku: …

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

_I stared at the back of his head for a minute, but as soon as I blinked..._

 

Mask Boy: [mischievous smile] Boo!

 

Miroku: ..Ack! How did you get behind me so quick?

 

Mask Boy: [playful smirk] Tools of the trade, maybe? Or can you be sure you didn't just fall asleep? [laughing] Hey, you asked for an intro, so is it so much to ask to let a guy set his cards on the table?

 

Miroku: Your deck is all set, then.

 

_I don't know much about cards. Could that be related to his talent..? I'm at a loss. Hopefully he can just tell me._

 

Mask Boy: [thinking] Fair, fair. You really wanna know, don't you? I've got you on the edge of your seat! [playful smirk] Though I bet Takimoto will get frustrated and spill eventually if I don't. Name's Nobu Kawaguchi! [mischievous smile] And your next question is gonna be... “Nobu, huh... can I ask what your Super High School Level is?”

 

Miroku: Only if you're gonna make me guess. Is it something to do with the vanishing act you pulled a minute ago?

 

Kawaguchi: [playful smirk] Is it? [thinking] Takimoto, why don't you say it? I've got a reputation for avoiding the question that I can't afford to break, you know?

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] Only because you asked me to. [annoyed] And because you're making such a big deal out of it... mhm. [neutral] Kawaguchi here is the Super High School Level Trickster.

 

[[Super High School Level Trickster Title Card]]

 

Kawaguchi: [stretching arms] Don't say it so straight-faced! You're gonna wear out my charm; I know that's hard to believe, because I've got so much, but even my grace has to be conserved sometimes!

 

[Image of a haughty Kawaguchi in front of several anonymous bystanders. They all seem puzzled and impressed at the same time, and the motion of his hands conveys he must have done something in one way or another to warrant their reactions.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Right... in any case, I'm not entirely sure what Kawaguchi did to get invited to Hope's Peak. I don't think it's my place to call.

 

Kawaguchi: [offscreen] It's actually pretty sad... I'm the headmaster's long lost son, you know? And when he got cancer... he had a last wish... [dramatic voice, offscreen] “Hark! I request you seek out the will of my lost boy... Nobu Kawaguchi... and allow him entry into my amazing school....” and then he died.

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Forgive me for doubting that.

 

Kawaguchi: [offscreen] No, forgive me for doing what I do! Because I'm good at what I do... so good, that when I wrote my own acceptance letter... there was no suspension of disbelief!

 

[Camera fades back to Kawaguchi, Takimoto and Miroku in the conference room.]

 

Miroku: You forged your way in!? Did you get caught?

 

Kawaguchi: [proud] Don't you think I have my talent for a reason?

 

_Is that a yes or a no..?_

 

Kawaguchi: [mischievous smile] I like to think of it as a happy mistake. [thinking] I guess they do too, considering they kept me around even when they found out a day later. [playful smirk] Maybe trapping me in this building is some kinda punishment or revenge prank?

 

Takimoto: [angry] I've got some words for whatever hypothetical person put me here...

 

Kawaguchi: [sticking tongue out] What I'd give to be a fly on the wall for that showdown! [thinking] As much as I'd love to stay and chit-chat, I'm gonna fly. [sticking tongue out] Later, ladies!

 

_Kawaguchi... Trickster is a fitting title for him. He's confusing to wrap my head around, and it seems like everything he says has questionable amounts of truth to it. He's a bit more than a glorified prankster, from what I can tell, but I still get the impression most of what he does is for a laugh. I'll have to keep an eye out for him still, but he doesn't seem like a terrible person._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_Now that it's just me and Takimoto, I guess I can take a moment to scan this room._

 

[Check Desk]

 

_All these desks are identical... the chairs that go with them seem assorted, though. Some have bar stool, while some have more... chair-y chairs._

 

_...even if it is just my thoughts, I can't believe I just said that._

 

[Check T.V.]

 

Miroku: This flatscreen feels really out of place in such a bare-bones room...

 

Takimoto: I believe some of us tried it when I passed by earlier. Whatever we did, it wouldn't budge. It looks like it has a power supply and all, so I can't say why.

 

_That's a shame. I guess we have more pressing matters than television right now anyway._

 

[To Main Floor, Elevator Side]

 

[To Second Floor]

 

_From where we came up, there was ample space forward and straight left, forming a rectangle. The right side had one big room in front of us, and then to the right and behind the stairwell there was an outcropping in itself, but I couldn't see what was over there. I decided to make my way counterclockwise, approaching what was to the left of the staircase first._

 

_In this left section of the room, I spotted two unfamiliar faces_

 

_They two stood together, and seemed pretty engrossed in a conversation. One is a girl in a sporty uniform, adorned in a few shades of red and white. Her skirt is super frilly, and she's giving off a very energetic vibe. Her hair is a light brown and kept in a long ponytail._

 

_The other is, especially by comparison, a much larger boy. His hair is spiky and blue up top, and long enough to reach his back. The entirety of his arms are exposed from the tank top he wears, and they seem to be covered in immeasurable amounts of tiny nicks and scars. I wonder if he's a field worker, or something? He looks slightly intimidating, but he must have caught me staring, because..._

 

Spiky Hair: Hello, friend! You don't need to stare from afar! You're more that welcome to come join us!

 

_Takimoto and I approached the duo, who were standing outside a pair of doors._

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] Waiting for the bathroom, Oshiro?

 

Spiky Hair: [wide smile] Great observation, but it's nothing that painstaking! [neutral] We simply finished investigating and were talking over it casually.

 

Energetic Girl: [hand on hip] It wasn't casual! [hand in air] We've got energy to fly! We've got words to spare! We investigated these bathrooms like nobody's business, is what happened!

 

Miroku: Judging by your attitude, yeah! You really must've showed that bathroom what for.

 

Energetic Girl: [scoff] Are you sassing me? [hand over mouth] Noooo way; I'm the sassiest of all! Yeah! [hand in air] Let's see you try and keep up with me for even a minute!

 

_She's so boundless with her energy... and she keeps throwing her body all over the place as she talks. It feels a bit forced... but considering the pom poms in her hands I hadn't payed mind to until now, it's easy to infer what her talent must be._

 

Miroku: You're quite the cheerleader, huh? You've really got some spunk, I mean... I'm Chiari Miroku, anyway. What about you?

 

Energetic Girl: [hand on hip] Every cheerer is a cheerleader! [hands crossed] But it takes a true cheer captain to cheer her team to the top!

 

_Is there actually a difference between a cheerleader and a cheer “captain?” Don't those words mean the same thing?_

 

Miroku: …

 

Takimoto: [neutral] …

 

Energetic Girl: [worried] … [angry] Fine! I don't have to be cheer captain to be the best cheerleader around! [hand in air] HO-TA-RU! [hands outstretched] SU-ZU-KI! Remember it! She's the best cheerleader in Japan, I am!

 

[[Super High School Level Cheerleader Title Card]]

 

Takimoto: [neutral] If you couldn't make it out over her cheering, this is Hotaru Suzuki. [warm smile] She's got a motivating aura that goes wherever she does.

 

Suzuki: [angry] I can give my own rundown, but thanks! Are you ready? Okay!

 

[Image of Suzuki in a large sports field. Many cheerleaders stand behind her in passive poses, but she takes the foreground with a much more active one. In the far background, players in jerseys are seen lining up, hearts floating above them as they stare at Suzuki.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Suzuki can turn hearts and minds alike with her cheers. Her teams have never lost a game when she's been around to cheer for them.

 

Suzuki: [offscreen] When it's up to me, everyone gets to perform at their very best! There's just no livelihood in it otherwise! No spirit! And that's no good at all!

 

[Screen returns to Suzuki, Takimoto, and Miroku conversing in front of the bathrooms.]

 

Suzuki: [hand in air] That's why I've got to give one hundred percent of my all, one hundred percent of the time! [hand on hip] It's what makes me so great!

 

Miroku: I'm feeling a bit more inspired already. Thanks, Suzuki.

 

_Suzuki sets a new standard for energy compared to everyone else around. It's another case of being just a bit overwhelming, honestly. She seems more than eager for everyone to do their best though, and friendly enough._

 

_After thanking Suzuki, I remember the other person who'd been chatting with her before I arrived. He was still standing here, a pleasant smile on his face as he watched our conversation end contently._

 

[Talk to Spiky Hair]

 

Miroku: Sorry to keep you waiting.

 

Spiky Hair: [content] No need to worry. I planned to talk, and I only wanted to make sure Suzuki got the spotlight she deserves before taking it myself! [skeptical] Have you two finished up?

 

Suzuki: [neutral] Yep! I'm gonna go get a drink from the food court downstairs. [hand on hip] I'm parched! And that's no good for anyone! Seeya!

 

_We saw Suzuki off, but my attention was drawn right back to the boy with spiky hair in front of me. I didn't have to say anything, luckily, as he was pretty eager to start for me._

 

Spiky Hair: [neutral] With that done... hello! [wide smile] My name is Kinoko Oshiro! It's absolutely a pleasure to meet you, Chiari Miroku, and I hope we can become great friends!

 

Miroku: Me too! Uh... ( _Wow. He really caught me off guard with how outgoing he is. I don't know how to carry on just yet.)_

 

Oshiro: [neutral] You seem a bit nervous. Is it my voice? [soft smile] I'd hate to worry a new friend! You can tell me if there's something I need to change, or a boundary I overstep! I'll happily compensate!

 

Miroku: ..Ack! No. Don't worry about a thing! You're fine the way you are, Oshiro, and it's good to meet you. Can I ask what your talent is?

 

Oshiro: [wide smile] Certainly! [puffed chest] I've made quite the name for myself... that name forms in my title of Super High School Level Vigilante!

 

[[Super High School Level Vigilante Title Card]]

 

Miroku: So you're like some sort of real-life superhero?

 

_I have to admit... that's admirable, even for a Super High School Level._

 

Oshiro: [blushing] I wouldn't put it so boldly.

 

[Image of Oshiro in an alleyway, having cornered two grey-faced anonymous bandits. A woman stands behind Oshiro, cowering and pointing to the criminals. His face is confident, but not cocky, and he stares at them himself.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Oshiro spent a lot of his time scouring the streets of his hometown for injustice and criminal activity. He's made a name for himself, like he said, as a local hero of sorts. His most notable trait is that he's almost always able to talk the neerdoells down; never does he use force, even in the most dire circumstance.

 

Oshiro: [offscreen] That's what's gotten me here today... and that's what'll get me to tomorrow!

 

[Image fades, goes back to Oshiro, Takimoto, and Miroku in front of the bathrooms.]

 

Oshiro: [blushing] I would have been happy to tell the tale myself, but thank you again for your service, Takimoto... [proud] You're a great narrator!

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] It was my pleasure, so long as it was okay with you. [checking watch] You're actually only on the tail end of students Miroku's met, so we've got a few more to go...

 

Oshiro: [proud] Of course! I understand! [hand outstretched] I'm going to let you move on, now. We'll meet again, I promise! [laughing] You two take care of yourselves!

 

Miroku: I'll see to it that we will. Goodbye, Oshiro!

 

_Oshiro isn't what I expected now that I've talked to him. I thought he would be intimidating, but he's actually really nice. He seems entirely genuine, too; the things he said would have sounded incredibly patronizing if it wasn't for the way he delivered them. He seems like a great guy._

 

_I should get on with my mini investigation, in any case._

 

[Check Grate]

 

_On the far side of the wall perpendicular to the bathrooms, there's a big metal grate. It isn't hard to see the staircase behind it, but it looks like it makes a turn at some point and I can't see beyond that. I've got no idea._

 

[Check Men's Bathroom]

 

_Did Oshiro just come out of there? Hopefully they investigated it thoroughly, because I can't just go in myself. That's indecent!_

 

[Check Women's Bathroom]

 

_Even if Suzuki checked this one, it can't hurt to get a quick look myself. I would like knowing of at least one functioning bathroom in here._

 

[Enter Women's Bathroom]

 

[Check Stall]

 

_Three stalls. Nothing out of the ordinary here. It even smells like someone just washed it, but given we've got no idea how long we'll be here I can't hold out hope for that pleasantry lasting, can I?_

 

[Check Sink]

 

_The water comes out automatically when I put my hand underneath. This is a modern-age sink if I've ever seen one. There's an unremarkable paper towel rack on the wall beside it._

 

_[Check Shower]_

 

_After the three toilet stalls, there's two showers; I can only assume the men get the same treatment. Not to call it a luxury or anything, especially since we're kind of stuck here without any memories of it, but it's nice to know._

 

_Well, that's everything in the bathroom._

 

[Leave Women's Bathroom]

 

[Enter Floor 2]

 

_Next up was the room in the upper-left most corner of the floor, two bulky double doors contently shut. After that, the sequence moved to the right to two stands. They seemed to have doors of their own in the walls, but a small building jutted out for each of them._

 

[Examine Double Doors]

 

_Opening the doors, I was greeted by a kitchen of sorts. A couple of tables placed around with chairs circling them; sixteen seats in total, after counting. There's nobody in the kitchen, though, so I decided to leave my investigation of it for later. I want to make sure I've met everyone first._

 

[Leave Kitchen]

 

[Examine Shoppe A]

 

_From out here, I can't really tell what this is supposed to sell. I'm beginning to question why Hope's Peak has so many kiosks and shoppes, though. Inside the store proper, through the open door, I can see two boys inside._

 

_One of the boys has some kind of military cut, but what hair he does have is ginger. From the side, I can tell he's wearing aviators, which both accentuate that camouflage jacket he's wearing. In the pocket of his shorts, I can see a small wooden handle or shaft that his hand constantly grips and ungrips._

 

_The other boy has much neater, medium length hair. His skin is almost ghastly pale, and there's a shaky look in his eyes... which match the color of his hair, an almost silver shade of lavender. His attire is pretty formal, and fittingly enough, also purple. Guess that's at least two students here who I can peg as having a favorite color, myself not included._

 

[Check Register]

 

_Just a few moments ago I was accusing someone of being a felon, but here I am, looting a cash register..._

 

_...nothing. I don't know what I expected._

 

[Check Shelves]

 

_There's some DVDs, CDs... is this an old video game? This must be some sort of entertainment shop. Sadly, I've got no use for any of this right now. Maybe we can play some of it on that T.V. downstairs if we can get it to work?_

 

[Talk to Camo Boy]

 

Camo Boy: [neutral] Right then! [grip on aviators] I was waitin' a good few minutes to get a word in with you!

 

Miroku: Sorry I kept you waiting then!

 

Camo Boy: [shaking head] Nah, nah, it ain't nothing. Really. [grip on aviators] Mind tellin' me your name, though, or should I do first?

 

Miroku: Chiari Miroku! I'm...

 

_I was about to tell him my talent, but I don't want to lie if I don't have to. Once again, I'll just stay quiet unless he asks directly. Takimoto will back me up._

 

Camo Boy: [glowing grin] Pleased to meet me? [neutral] It's mutual. Allow me the pleasure to introduce myself then... [determined] Rough outback, frosty tundra... there ain't a place on this Earth I can't make work. Survival's in my blood. That's just the Oleander way! [small grin] Jasper Oleander, at your service, then!

 

[[Super High School Level Survivalist Title Card]]

 

_Jasper Oleander... he isn't particularly built or anything, but I've got no reason to doubt his standing as the SHSL Survivalist. With his name and his mild accent, it also stands out that he must be foreign._

 

Takimoto: [small smile] You should have been around earlier. Jasper was more than excited to tell everyone about his wild romps “back home in the outback of Australia.”

 

[Image of Jasper in a desert. Tumbleweeds roll by as the sun beams down hard, and Jasper is visibly sweating. He's stabbing a knife into a cactus, while his eyes are peeled on a scorpion down near his feet.]

 

Jasper: [offscreen] Like I said, ain't a thing on this Earth that can put me down. I'm just the best; s'all there is to it.

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Well put.

 

[Screen returns to Jasper, Takimoto, and Miroku in the shoppe.]

 

Jasper: [grip on aviators] I'll let you ladies go now, yeah? Sounds about like you've got a few more people to meet. [small grin] Sorry to keep it brief. No worries, right? Don't be afraid to let me know if you need me!

 

_He waved and saw himself out. He seems friendly and confident. I have to remember that everyone I'm meeting is just a first impression, but... that's all I can really make of them right now anyway, right? Either way... Jasper seems like an okay guy, and one less I have to meet to boot._

 

_Which brings me to..._

 

Lavender Boy: [hunching] Mm... am I interrupting, or are you free for a moment, miss...

 

_With his fancy way of dressing, he sort of caught me off guard with the way he's talking. I won't dismiss it as creepy, but the look on his face doesn't help his case..._

 

Miroku: Don't worry. I'd just finished talking to Jasper; I was actually going to come say hi to you next.

 

_I offered my hand to him._

 

Miroku: Chiari Miroku. It's nice to meet you, um...

 

Lavender Boy: [squinting eyes] …

 

_He did take my hand, but I guess he's more interested in inspecting it. Is he a doctor, or maybe just a germophobe?_

 

[OST: Junk Food for a Dashing Youth]

 

Lavender Boy: [devilish grin] Tell me, Chiari Miroku... [eyes closed] What does your diet consist of..? Do you eat a lot of beef..?

 

Miroku: Not particularly... I prefer seafood, if we're talking about meat. Why?

 

Lavender Boy: [devilish grin] Mm... you've just got a lackluster cut, is all... [neutral] Yes... I'd recommend you eat heavier. Your body fat count is low, at least in your arm...

 

Miroku: Excuse me? My arm is fine, thank you... what kind of “cut” should an arm have? What are you doing cutting human arms?

 

Lavender Boy: [frown] Perhaps I've made a mistake in my judgement. Human meat isn't all that common, as you know... [creepy smile] In fact, it's sort of a taboo... and not just in my line of work...

 

Miroku: And just what kind of work is that..?

 

Lavender Boy: [hunched] I should take this chance to introduce myself... [sigh] Yanai... Takeo Yanai... I'm know across the country... possibly stretching even further... for my exemplary butchery.

 

[[Super High School Level Butcher Title Card]]

 

Miroku: You're a butcher? Like, you cut meat?

 

Yanai: [neutral] Yes... but my cuts aren't ordinary! No... [mischievous grin] My cuts are precise, perfect down to the most minuscule angle... [devilish grin] Mm... and the passion I put into my work is unlike any other...

 

_Somehow, I don't have trouble believing that._

 

[Image of Yanai in a greyscale room with a large counter in front of him. Many meats of different shapes, textures, and varieties are splayed out on it, and more hang from hooks from the ceiling. He readies a butchering knife to cut into a piece currently in front of him with a wild-eyed expression.]

 

Takimoto: [offscreen] Yanai has a gift for making the finest cuts in any type of meat. People claim if he was the one to cut the meat, it'll taste better in the end too; but I'm not sure that's something you can prove. I think he's got his own farm or something along the lines as well.

 

_This guy on a farm? I don't know if I trust him around live animals...he seems a bit TOO passionate._

 

Yanai: [offscreen] The worry in your face is unnerving... let me cast aside your doubts and say that I treat my patients with the utmost of care and love, and their death is always swift and painless... what happens after is the part I crave regardless, so everyone benefits...

 

Miroku: That's... reassuring...

 

Takimoto: [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] Yanai has his quirks, but he means no harm. We've known each other hardly longer than you have, but I'm willing to lend my trust.

 

Yanai: [hunched] Mm... thank you... I promise, I don't intend to make any trouble... [nervously offering hand] Let's be friends..?

 

_I took his hand without any words and smiled at him. I took extra care to make no inspections of his hand, as tempting as it was to return the favor._

 

Yanai: [hunched] Mm... did you save me for last, or are there others I'm keeping you waiting on..?

 

Miroku: I think there's a few others I've yet to meet. I'll talk to you again soon though, Yanai.

 

Yanai: [creepy smile] I'll look forward to it... [neutral] See you, Miroku... Takimoto...

 

_With that, he went back to whatever he was doing before, fumbling with things on one of the racks._

 

_Yanai... he's slightly off-putting, I guess. He seems genuinely passionate about his work, even comparatively to everyone else, and he doesn't seem bad. He says he treats his animals as best as possible, too... even if he's a bit too enthusiastic about everything, and a bit unhinged, I'm willing to give him a chance._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Leave Entertainment Shoppe]

 

[Enter Floor 2 Main Room]

 

[Inspect Shoppe B]

 

_Another shop... this one is pretty much the same in structure as it's neighbor. The door is ajar here too, but that only lets me glance inside to see no one is in this one. It smells a lot nicer, though; they must sell something that carries pretty fragrances._

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] Are you going inside?

 

Miroku: I don't think anyone is in this one, so no. I was only looking... or I guess smelling.

 

Takimoto: [warm smile] That room has a lot of bed and bath supplies. Enomoto and I had taken a brief look at it earlier, when I had her ears to spare.

 

_That name again... she must be one of the last people. Still, with no reason to go into the Bed and Bath shop, I'm going to keep moving._

 

[Inspect Diagonal Room]

 

_To the right of the Bed and Bath, there's a diagonal wall with a pair of big doors._

 

[Check Doors]

 

_I can hear muffled shouting from behind them, but it sounds more argumentative than panicked._

 

Takimoto: [eyes closed, dismissive sigh] I guess those two took it upon themselves to occupy the Rec Room. They aren't going to give us the opportunity to come inside while they're heated like this.

 

_For the moment, I elected to leave them alone. It's best not to disturb two volatile people if I can give them the chance to cool down._

 

_Instead, when I turned around, I was greeted eye to eye with something that didn't feel right at all, even in a place of things that felt slightly off._

 

[Inspect ???]

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

[Camera shot of Chiari meeting eyes with a large, rustic gold statue. The shape is of a teddy bear with arms crossed, a standard cutesy white bear on it's left side, but a significantly more off-putting right side that featured a scar for an eye and a wide, spiky-toothed grin.]

 

_This statue... it feels almost familiar, for some reason. Like I should know who this is on sight... more than that, there's this feeling of dread I feel like it shrouds the room in entirely. Just by existing._

 

Miroku: Yeah. This is definitely the most unpleasant thing I've seen so far.

 

Takimoto: [frown] … [uncomfortable] The very sight makes me feel trapped. There's no doubt this is related to why we're here. Especially with the evidence we found here...

 

Miroku: Evidence?

 

???: I'm glad you asked, ma'am!

 

[OST: Ms. Monomi's Practice Lesson]

 

_I was answered by not Takimoto, but a short boy I hadn't noticed standing nearby nor have ever seen before. There's two little licks sticking up out of his orange hair, and his glasses are really big and pretty round. I can't describe him as anything other than dorky, and his most notable feature has to be his giant scarlet jacket sporting a comically huge zipper._

 

Zipper: [curious mouth] Hey, are you the last person? I've met everyone else.

 

Miroku: That makes both of us, if I can discount the two occupying the Rec Room. I'm Chiari Miroku!

 

Zipper: [toothy grin] Chiari Miroku! What a passionate name!! It goes with your fiery hair, right? Do you have a stylist or something? I love your poms!

 

_He then touched my hair. Without asking. I didn't really mind, although I have to admit I winced when he pulled a bit too hard._

 

Zipper: [smirk] You totally look like a major antagonist! Has anyone ever told you that, Chiari Miroku!?

 

_...what!? Is that a compliment or an insult..?_

 

Zipper: [curious mouth] Or maybe you're just very passionate about your gothic reds and blacks... [toothy grin] What's your talent, Miroku? Is it something to do with darkness?

 

_I suppose there's no harm in telling him, because Katsuji has already heard the same. Still, I feel bad lying..._

 

Takimoto: [checking watch] Chiari Miroku is our classes' Super High School Level Luckster. Hadn't you heard?

 

_That's that decision made for me. Takimoto is really committed to keeping our secrecy, even if she doesn't have to..._

 

Zipper: [curious mouth] Oh... I hadn't! [defeated] I've been foiled! My attempts to be genre savvy have already gotten debunked... ka-darn!

 

_Ka-darn!? Does this guy have his own catchphrases?_

 

Zipper: [sigh] I admit defeat willingly. Take me alive if you can! [proud] It's only fair if I repay you now, right? [smirk] Introducing... wa-chow! Masaru Shoji! The Super High School Level Filmmaker!

 

[[Super High School Level Filmmaker Title Card]]

 

Takimoto: [neutral] Shoji is known for his impeccable filmmaking ability. That's a broad term, of course, because there's a lot involved in filmmaking...

 

[Image of Shoji in a director's outfit. On his left lay several scripts. On his right, several costumes and outfits. And behind him, several generously displayed trophies. He's smiling a toothy grin, holding one of them proudly.]

 

Shoji: [offscreen] Action! My turn! The reason I've got such a broad title is because I've mastered every part there is to creating good drama! Comedy, horror, romance and anything else... they're all within my grasp, too. As a connoisseur of good cinema, I have to make sure... ka-blam! That everything is absolutely perfect! That's what makes me the Super High School Level Filmmaker!

 

[Scene cuts back to Shoji, Takimoto and Miroku in front of the odd statue.]

 

Shoji: [stopping motion] Aaaand... cut! Whew! So how would you rate my intro?

 

Miroku: It was... really energetic! I'd love to see one of your movies sometime, Shoji.

 

Shoji: [proud] Of course you would! Cha-cham! That's why I'll have treat everyone here to a movie night as soon as we escape! You can count on that!

 

_He's awfully excitable... maybe it's just his height, but despite his pride, he feels kind of child-like. He still certainly deserves my respect, and he seems pleasant to be around, if a bit overwhelming._

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

_In the silence, I remembered why he'd approached me in the first place. Evidence..._

 

Miroku: What was that evidence you were talking about?

 

Shoji [curious mouth] Evidence? You mean the note we found on the statue?

 

Takimoto: [neutral] That would be it. Could you do us the pleasure of reading it?

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] Could I!? Don't you know who I am by now? I just established my character, after all!! [neutral] Ahem!

 

[Camera fixates on the note.]

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Shoji: [reading the note, offscreen]

 

_**“Attention, Super High School Levels!** _

**You probably have many questions. And lucky for you, I have many answers!  
** **Make no mistake: there are sixteen of you in this building who are all equally dazed and confused as one another.  
**    Take a bit to mingle with everyone and get a bearing on your surroundings.  
   It would be mighty convenient if, once everyone is accounted for and prepared, you could all gather yourselves to the conference room on the first floor.  
**That's sixteen of you.**

_**See you real soon. Don't keep me waiting forever!”** _

 

Shoji: [exasperated] Whew... how'd I do!?

 

Takimoto: [upset] This is what it takes to escape... [neutral] So I was more than happy to get your bearing all settled. I think it was in everyone's best interest.

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

_Ouch. I know you're upset about being stuck here, Takimoto, but you didn't need to imply you only helped me because it gets us out. But again, I can't say I blame her. She really, really wants to go._

 

Takimoto: [neutral] But now that you're here, I'm going to gather the others. Shoji, if you and Miroku could check up on Enomoto and Tamon while I get everyone else, that would be perfect. Do you think you can?

 

Shoji: [toothy grin] Can do! [proud] What say you, Miroku?

 

Miroku: I say let's make our way over to the Rec Room. Hopefully they've calmed down by now.

 

_Takimoto will handle the rest; Shoji and I only have to get these last two. It's okay, I just need to keep telling myself. We'll get to the bottom of this soon enough._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fourteen out of sixteen students introduced! The last two are coming up next chapter! I'd love to hear any thoughts you have; be it praise or criticism, simple observations or just something you liked! It would make my day quite a bit, to be honest.  
> If there's any interest so far, people can even start suggestion who they'd like to see for Free Time Events. There won't be any until the prologue ends, and it won't be official votes until the last chapter of the prologue (which is almost certainly the next chapter), but I may write the first few ahead of time, so there's that.
> 
> I hope you're enjoying so far! Let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 0, Part 3: Eleven Fifty Nine [Prologue]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Prologue concludes. Everyone learns of the new life they're living.  
> Let's make tomorrow another beautiful morning.

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

_Takimoto left me with Shoji, walking away in a hurry. This must really be taking a toll on her._

 

_For her and everyone else, I'll do my best. All I've got to do right now is gather up the last two of our group with Shoji while Takimoto gets the others. How hard can that be?_

 

Shoji: [curious mouth] Uh, Earth to Miroku? Helloooo?

 

Miroku: Oh! I'm sorry. I got lost in my thoughts.

 

Shoji: [toothy grin] You say it like it was hard to see. [curious mouth] C'mon, let's go see what's got Tamon and Enomoto so riled!

 

_Tamon and Enomoto... I'd heard them shouting earlier, but they're the only faces I haven't seen yet. Shoji turned and I followed; the Rec Room was straight ahead, and it only took us a second to reach it._

 

[Automoved to Rec Room Door]

 

[OST: None]

 

_The two of us stood in silence. It was kind of nerve-wracking, even if it shouldn't have been all that big of a deal. After all... these two were our peers. I don't have any reason to be afraid of my peers right now._

 

_Shoji and I exchanged silent stares. After a few seconds, he must have had enough; he knocked on the door with a lot more vigor than I expected someone his size to have._

 

_No response. I can make out the occasional faint sound of shouting from inside, so they must still be going at it._

 

Shoji: [huffing] This calls for the most drastic of measures. [shouting] Miroku, this is going to take a full-on assault of their base! Do I have your loyalty, comrade!?

 

Miroku: Whoa! Let's just go inside and see if we can talk them down, okay?

 

_He certainly is the king of drama... disregarding it with a big sigh, and one more glance to a determined Shoji, I threw open the doors to the Rec Room._

 

???: We're walking on treadmills because of your idiocy. The fact that you're even entertaining that this is anything but the worst case scenario is proof enough of your ineptitude, Tamon.

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

_While it was shouting, this first voice didn't really have a lot of emotion to it. It seemed almost calculated. The person behind the voice was a girl with green hair; really shiny, almost distracting on top of it's color... her entire outfit was kind of unappealing; even the greens and blacks that she primary wore didn't compliment each other that great. It looked likes she didn't put a lot of care into her appearance, but her attitude was anything but carefree._

 

???: W-w-well... you're one to talk. You think s-shouting at me is going to do anything for anyone else? It's your own c-catharsis, because you're a s-s-selfish brat, Enomoto...

 

_This second voice was almost the complete opposite. While both voices were amplified in volume from their shouting, it wasn't hard to hear that this second voice was naturally soft. It carried a lot more emotion than the first, and the stutter only added to it. This voice belonged to a boy in a comparatively fancy outfit; his hair was long and a light brown, going far down his back. His white outfit was kept under suspenders,_

 

Shoji: [neutral] Ahem! Can I have your attention please? [proud] I've got important news to deliver for a miss Yuuki Enomoto and a mister Hibiki Tamon!

 

Tamon: [startled] Wh-wh-what!? [relieved] Oh, it's just you, Shoji... d-don't sneak up on me like that!

 

Enomoto: [glare] You could show some decency and knock. Or an “excuse me.” Anything, seeing as that's what you do when someone is in the middle of an important conversation. [annoyed] If you have something to say, just go ahead and say it.

 

Shoji: [uncomfortable] Yikes... okay. Nice to see you too. [neutral] Anyway, I'm your personal messenger right now, and my message to you two is--

 

Enomoto: [pointing] Stop. Wait. [glare] Who is this?

 

_Her eyes are like daggers... I can feel my soul being pierced. She must be really annoyed with us. Or maybe her friend, Tamon, and she's just taking it out on us._

 

Miroku: I--

 

Shoji: [panicked] Right, right! Ack! I forgot my lines! Hold on! [confident] Ahem! This is Chiari Miroku, the sixteenth student of our bunch! I'm here to valiantly introduce you all, now that our group completes to the prime sixteen that was set out for us!

Enomoto: [annoyed] Sixteen is not a prime number.

 

Tamon: [defensive] Nobody cares about your g-game of numbers, Enomoto. [pleasant smile] Thank you for the notice, Shoji. It's nice to meet you, Chiari Miroku. [side-eye] We can get going to the meeting place, provided Enomoto is done chiding me.

 

Enomoto: [glare] You've done nothing but whine since we woke up together. Someone has to drill it into you that something like this is not a game. [annoyed] I'm just the best suited to being your keeper.

 

Shoji: [toothy grin] Who says this isn't a game? Like, the upperclassmen playing a prank on us for our welcome day?

 

Enomoto: [glare] This is a disgusting invasion of my boundaries if this is a prank.

 

Tamon: [nervous] I h-h-have to agree... if this is a prank, it's gone way too far.

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] Yep! That's why we need to move on down, as a unit of four-- a quadrant, if you will-- to the conference room. [neutral] Takimoto is getting everyone else, since we've got all sixteen! Wa-bam! It's just like I've been saying! My point: perfectly made!

 

_I'm having trouble getting a word in..._

 

Tamon: [pleasant smile] W-w-well, what are we waiting for? I think we can justify a hurry i-in this case!

 

Enomoto: [neutral] It's my turn to agree. [smirk] The sooner I can quit socializing and babysitting, the better.

 

Miroku: W-wait!

 

_I blurted out without thinking, and now I've got three faces staring expectantly at me... I'd just like to actually meet these two individually before we go, is all._

 

Miroku: Wait... Tamon, Enomoto... it is nice to meet you, but I was wondering if we could be properly introduced before we go...

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

Enomoto: [annoyed] Is that all? Is this really so urgent that we're postponing a potential escape to exchange greeting cards?

 

Tamon: [pouting] Hey now! We owe it to Miroku after being so callous. We didn't even have the decency to stop arguing until we were interrupted.

 

Enomoto: [looking away] You can go first then. Since you're so fond of wasting our time. [glare] Go ahead and get it over with. I'm patient.

 

_I'll try and make it snappy, then... I don't know how many times I've repeated my own name so far, but hopefully this'll be the last._

 

Miroku: I'm Chiari Miroku. I'm, um... Super High School Level Good Luck. It's great to finally meet you...

 

_I don't feel very good about lying, but I've got to run with what's already been set up. Besides, Takimoto has probably told everyone else who's asked by now, since most of them just let me slip by in that department without question..._

 

Tamon: [offering hand] Chiari Miroku... that's a lovely name! Err... It's a fair name for a beautiful maiden, in fact.

 

Enomoto: [facepalm] Give me a break. She asked for an introduction, not a serenade. Move over.

 

_With that, Enomoto practically threw Tamon out of her way. It's kind of intimidating, being up front with her; she's got a few inches of height over me for sure. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Shoji walking over to Tamon, but I turned my focus to Enomoto._

 

Enomoto: [neutral] Miroku. [looking away] … [glare] Yuuki Enomoto. That's my name. I'm the Super High School Level Hacker.

 

[[Super High School Level Hacker Title Card]]

 

Miroku: A hacker? You mean like--

 

Enomoto: [frustrated] Like numbers. Code, in a computer. Yes. I can tell just by the look on your face you're doubting my morality already.

 

Miroku: I wasn't--

 

Enomoto: [glare] As if I haven't heard it before. [looking away] It isn't like I care, so forget it. Is that a good enough introduction? Was I satisfactory?

 

Miroku: Yeah, that's alright... thank you, Enomoto... it's nice to meet you too.

 

_Well, I didn't learn all that much about Enomoto, other than that she likes to cut me off, but I guess that's because Takimoto isn't around to load me with exposition... I shouldn't dwell on it too long. It looks like Tamon is ready._

 

Tamon: [brushing shirt] It looks like Enomoto was about as graceful as anyone can expect her to be, hm?

 

Enomoto: [glare] …

 

Tamon: [nervous] Heheh... anyway. Miroku! [confident] I'm Hibiki, of the lineage of Tamon! From the age of six, I was groomed to the highest of standards within the higher of classes. That's why...

 

Enomoto: [annoyed] Get on with it.

 

Tamon: [nervous] Right, right... ahem! Allow me to demonstrate my Super High School Level ability!

 

[Image of Tamon, now holding a violin, strumming it gently as music notes emit from it. Miroku watches quietly, with an excited Shoji and groaning Enomoto in the background.]

 

_He pulled out a violin and strummed on it casually. The notes it produced were pretty nice._

 

Tamon: [confident] My melodic queue is unmatched.. my harmony sings like no one else's! For these reasons, I was invited to Hopes Peak Academy as the Super High School Level Violinist!

 

[[Super High School Level Violinist Title Card]]

 

Shoji: [excited] And what a tune that was! In fact, it's so memorable, I recognize it from somewhere... [curious mouth] That's the same song you played earlier, when we met, isn't it!?

 

Tamon: [happy ] That's right! It's a personal tune of mine, the beginning to “Symphony of Judas”. It's one of my finer works, so I thought showing it to Miroku here was just.

 

Enomoto: [facepalm] She didn't ask for an opera. She asked for an introduction. [annoyed] And now that she's got one, do you think you can wrap things up?

 

Shoji: [curious mouth] Are you seeing this, Miroku? [happy] The beginning of a lover's quarrel! We're really lucky to bare witness to something so natural! [toothy grin] I'm so entertained, I almost forgot about the urgency I had minutes ago trying to push us downstairs!

Miroku: Right... do you think we should get going, then? Enomoto, Tamon?

 

Enomoto: [glare] We are not lovers. [annoyed] And if this is a “quarrel”, it's someone who thinks with her brain versus someone who thinks with his wailing sheet music.

 

Tamon: [offended] I...! You're always tearing into me just because I'm an easy target! I won't stand for it! [panicked] Oh, oh, but... Miroku! Yes! Enomoto, let's stop bickering long enough to walk with our friends here. [side-eye] If that's even possible for you.

 

_Enomoto looked as if she was going to tear into him for that remark, and our general annoyance, but before she could open her mouth, a loud static pierced the air._

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

 

_It hung for a few seconds before a voice; very light and almost whimsical, I'd have to call it – echoed in a condescending tone._

 

???: Hey! Is this .. .. .. th...? … .. hear me..? … … Attent... all … .. … …

 

Shoji: [curious mouth] What a mysterious interference! Do you think it's our saviors making an early-bird cameo before we're shut out from them?

 

Enomoto: [annoyed] I'm the most talented hacker there is, and even I can't intercept any connections from inside. [pondering] Perhaps someone outside would have more luck, but I doubt it.

 

Tamon: [nervous] D-do you have a better suggestion?

 

Miroku: Wait, hold on, is it getting more clear..?

 

???: Finally! That's better. You kids can all hear me now, right? You've done a real great job gathering in the conference room like I instructed, or at least the lot of you have. It'd make my day if the stragglers could make their way down A.S.A.P. That means you five!

 

_Five? But there's only the four of us here... before I could finish my own thought, there was a knock at the door. Shoji eagerly ran over to open it as the “announcement” finished up._

 

Shoji: [determined] Let me just open this for you, aaaand... [toothy grin] Bah-dumm!! Come on in!

 

Enomoto: [neutral] Shoji, who's at the door?

 

Takimoto: [sweating] I came... (huff) to get you... (huff) (huff) the Conference Room...

 

[OST: Buzzkill]

 

Tamon: [panicked] You look completely out-of-breath, Takimoto! [nervous] Did you sprint up here? Would you like to sit down for a moment?

 

Takimoto: [stressed] There isn't any time... you must have heard the announcement... [uncomfortable] There's someone else, too...

 

Miroku: Someone else?

 

Shoji: [curious mouth] You've found the someone else making the announcements!? You must have! How exciting! I wonder if they'll have some twisted animal motif to fit the bear statue we saw outside!

 

Enomoto: [annoyed] We aren't wasting any more time. Tamon, move your legs. Everyone else, hurry along. [glare] I'm not interested in dying or worse because we didn't follow simple orders.

 

Tamon: [nervous] W-w-we aren't going to die... we just need to do as they say. Whatever it is. [side-eye] You're good at being uncomfortably quiet, Enomoto, so you shouldn't have any trouble with that.

 

_These two really have some history... and also the time to take jabs at each other so casually, even in such a stressful situation. Still, they followed, as did Shoji and I, the four of us behind Takimoto as she sprinted back from where she came._

 

_And so we ran._

 

[Automoved to Floor 1]

 

Enomoto: [pointing] Hurry up! It's the conference room, isn't it?

 

Tamon: [panicked] B-be careful! Don't trip and fall, or you'll just slow us down!

 

Takimoto: [despairing] We're almost there... I don't want to do this anymore... don't fall behind, because we need everyone... just stay together...

 

Shoji: [exasperated] Wow! Talk about a high-octane event, and nothing has even happened to us yet!

 

Miroku: Stop! We're here!

 

[OST: None]

 

_I halted our group of five at the bottom of the staircase, not far from the plain-looking Conference Room. We piled in, and as expected, there were a lot of other people already here. I'd say it was everyone, but the strange part was that they payed no mind to us entering at all._

 

[Automoved to Conference Room]

 

_In fact, it seems like they were preoccupied with something... no, someone else._

 

[OST: DISTRUST]

 

Yanai: [squinting] So what you're saying is... we're to believe that there's a girl here... who none of us have seen... who just happened to show up... and not a single of our collective body noticed her..?

 

Momoi: [wide-eyed] A girl who can't even remember who she is, too... [skeptical] your story is, well, pas tres bon, to be light...

 

???: [offscreen] I'm sorry... I'm really being honest, though... I don't have any idea...

 

_That voice was unfamiliar, even in a room of near-strangers. I made my way to the back of the room, where the desk and wall T.V. sat solemnly. Takimoto followed me up with an expression probably similar to my own, so I could only guess this was news to her as well._

 

Kawaguchi: [thinking] You don't know your talent, you don't know what's going on; you don't even know your own NAME!? [stretching arms] Come on; even I can be more genuine that that.

 

Oshiro: [reaching out] Now, now... we don't know this girl, but only just as much as she doesn't know herself! Don't you think it's up to us to help her, and give her the benefit of the doubt?

 

Rikimaru: [crossing arms] I don't know about giving mysterious amnesiacs benefits of doubts, but, like, if she's being real, we can't just throw her out. [rolling eyes] She's one of us, I think.

 

Yukimura: [poking fingers together] And besides... uuuuummmm... what would we even do with her, otherwise... it's not like we can just make her tell us, if she is lying...

 

Katsuji: [pointing] Yeah! Nobody likes a liar! Don't lie to us!

 

???: I'm not... no, no... really, I'm not lying, okay? I guess my hopes that someone here knew what was going on were dashed... the fact that nobody knows who I am is really bad for me... I'm sorry...

 

_Finally, I made it to the front of the crowd._

 

[Image of a girl in a brown school uniform with a matching skirt. She has short red hair. She looks nervous and dazed, but there isn't anything else particularly remarkable about her.]

 

_But who I'm seeing here... she doesn't seem like an evil mastermind. Her voice doesn't even match that one on the intercom. So who is this...? She feels vaguely familiar, in a way I can't place my finger on._

 

Takimoto: [uncomfortable] What do you remember? When... who... how? Where did you come from..?

 

???: [frown] Um... I woke up in this room, a little bit ago. I didn't remember anything about why I'd be here, so I panicked and stayed still.. it couldn't have been for that long... I remember hearing that voice on the intercom, but I think everyone heard that... right?

 

Seirito: [solemn] I will contest that of us all, 100% total heard the announcement both commencing and concluding.

 

???: [frown] See... and that's when people started coming in... I don't remember who was first, or last, or what anyone's said to me... not because I forgot, but because it all blended together... I'm sorry... there was a lot of yelling...

 

Jasper: [angry] Well, when a strange girl who pretends to know nothing about anything shows up after-the-fact, there's gotta be some suspicion!

 

Suzuki: [hands crossed] I agree! [hand on hip] You've got to, got to, got to work on your intros if you don't want everyone dog-piling on you! [scoffing] It's common sense!

 

Rikimaru: [arms crossed] This is pointless. Seriously, like, just leave her alone.

 

Shoji: [neutral] Yeah! After all, what makes her more suspicious than anyone else here? [toothy grin] I'd say it makes her more of a red herring than anything! Wait a sec... [excited] If you really don't have a name, we'll call you Red!

 

???: [confused] Um... because of my hair?

 

Shoji: [toothy grin] Well, it WAS because I just compared to to a “red herring”, you know? But that makes it all the more fitting! [excited eyes] I'd say it fits so hard it's got to be some sort of cosmic convenience at this point!

Red: [neutral] Oh... okay.

 

_With Shoji somehow calming the situation, I figured this was a good a chance for me to interject as any. And Shoji has a point... even if her sudden appearance is suspicious, we don't have any hard evidence as to why we shouldn't trust her over anyone else._

 

[OST: None]

 

Miroku: Well, if you're okay with being called that... it's nice to meet you, Red. I'm Chiari Miroku.

 

Red: [neutral] Oh, Miroku... well, I hope it's nice to meet you!

 

Enomoto: [exaggerated sigh] More introductions? [annoyed] Were we called down to this room just to meet this non-person?

 

Tamon: [shocked] Enomoto! [offended] Rude! She's right here!

 

???: Keep your tempers in check! I was doing you a service; you wouldn't want someone to miss out on their introduction just because they were late, right?

 

_That voice... it's the intercom again. So it's not Red..._

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] Come out and show yourself, heathen.

 

Momoi: [paranoid] Seriously! I'm super done with surprises at this point! Just tell us what you want and why you're here!

 

???: Upupu... I'm so glad you asked..! So very, very, extraordinarily glad you asked that question! Here I come! Get ready to have your lives changed!

 

[OST: Momomomonokuma!]

 

[Image of a black and white teddy bear standing triumphantly on the desk. Red stands closest to him, face painted in genuine confusion; Takimoto and I are the second closest, both our and the rest of the class's faces painting the room in an awful mixture of negative emotions.]

 

???: [pleased] Oh, it's so good to be back! [neutral] Yes sirree, the star of the show is here... it's the one... the only... Monokuma!!!

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Tutoring]

 

Katsuji: [flabbergasted] Statue bear! It's the statue bear!

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] I KNEW it! [proud] The imagery was a little too obvious, really.

 

Monokuma: [steamy] A little too obvious? Was I too on-the nose for you? Are you calling me indecent? I haven't even been here for a minute, and you're already making me out to be some kind of sicko!

 

Takimoto: [uncomfortable] Explain. Please explain. Tell us what you want and go.

 

Monokuma: [curious] My, my, aren't you in a hurry? [giggling] And to think I was about to start listing off the benefits you guys all get for starring in my brand new reality T.V. show!

 

Yukimura: [curious] Really..? You're going to put us on T.V..? [teary eyed] Are we eeeever going to get to go home..!?

 

Monokuma: [ashamed] Okay, you caught me red-handed. There's no reality T.V. show! [sinister] But there ARE cameras watching, and there's certainly going to be drama. Ooh, yes! The spiciest kind of drama available! It'll be like getting stung in the Australian outback by a hundred scorpions!

 

Jasper: [offended] Hey! That supposed to mean something!?

 

_I'm having some trouble comprehending what I'm seeing.. there's a talking teddy bear, happily admitting to have kidnapped us, and now he's going to tell us about some drama he wants us to take part in while he watches. I want to be astonished that nobody has commented on the obvious, but maybe they're each coping in their own way..._

 

Monokuma: [coy] No, no, of course not... I wouldn't say anything to upset my wonderful students before our game kicks off! [claw sharpened] But after that, it's love and war. And all is fair in love and war. Obviously!

 

Oshiro: [skeptical] Excuse me for a moment, if you will, err...

 

Monokuma: [neutral] I told you once, it's Monokuma! But to you, Spike, it's Mr. Monokuma! Don't forget it!

 

Oshiro: [startled] I... I'll do my best not to. [soft smile] Anyway, Mr. Monokuma, could you elaborate on what your “game” is?

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] I would like to know as well, especially if we're to be taking place in it. [squinting] Against our will.

 

Seirito: [neutral] Only horrid Game Masters throw their participants into a scenario with no inclinations on what it is they need to achieve.

 

Monokuma: [shouting] Sheesh, relax! I'm getting to it! No more questions until after I'm done! [sinister] And seriously, take it one at a time! [neutral] You kids won't get anywhere in life if you're always talking all over one another!

 

Enomoto: [annoyed] You mentioned a game.

 

Monokuma: [coy] Okay, okay... our wonderful game! [neutral] Now, only the most blissfully unaware and/or painfully stupid of you haven't realized you've been kidnapped.

 

Red: [neutral] …

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Kidnapped and given no direction, other than to meet up in this room, as to what you're supposed to do. [laughing] And like Ampora pointed out, I certainly do have inclinationss on what to do in my little “scenario!” [curious] Are you ready?

 

Takimoto: [uncomfortable] Whatever it is, I'll do. Just let me go. [stressed] I don't want to... I don't want to be here... I can't...

 

Monokuma: [curious] Are you sure? Because... ah, well, let me cut to the chase! That's what everyone is really here for, anyway. [neutral] The seventeen of you are locked in this building. [coy] There are no ways out, try as you like.

 

Kawaguchi: [laughing] If there's no way out, what's our game? “See who can starve first?”

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Okay, I lied. [sinister] There is one way out.

 

If you want to leave...

 

… … …

 

...you have to KILL one of your fellow classmates!!

 

[OST: None]

 

_The room fell to a complete silence after that sentence, and “Monokuma” made sure to let it linger hard. The cheerful grin on half of it's face was hard to stomach on top of it, deriving some sort of glee from our terror; and from the looks of it, everyone was taking the news about as well as expecting._

 

Suzuki: [worried] This is a joke, right? Right!? A big, fat, stupid joke!? [disbelief] It is! It's just some senior prank, that's all! Yeah!

 

Yukimura: [teary eyed] I... I don't want anyone to dieeee... I don't want to kill each other... I... I...

 

Kawaguchi: [laughing] Hahaha, what the fuck!? Seriously? [defensive] You know, even I know when a joke gets taken too far!!

 

Iwasaki: [eyes closed] …

 

Yanai: [eyes wide] …

 

Oshiro: [arms outstretched] Everyone keep it together, okay? Let's... nobody will do something like that! I trust all of you!

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Man, then you must be really stupid. Do you know what happens to people who say those things in these scenarios? [shouting] They die first!

 

[OST: Weekly Despair Magazine]

_This isn't happening..._

 

Tamon: [panicked] I-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i... no-no-nobody... we c-c-can't...

 

Enomoto: [looking away] I... wasn't expecting THIS...

 

Monokuma: [coy] Oh, and that's not all! This part is very important, so listen up: you can't just kill someone. [sinister] You have to kill someone.... and get away with it! You know what I'm saying! [pleased] That's right! The perfect murder~!

 

Rikimaru: [furious] We're fucking high schoolers! Why the hell would we know how to pull off the perfect murder!?

 

Shoji: [nervous smile] A-actually... you'd be surprised what people will do when they think their lives are nearing an end!

 

Monokuma: [laughing] Whew! Finally dropped THAT bombshell on all of you, am I right? [pleased] Ah, it feels so good to have that air between us cleared, though.

 

Katsuji: [crying] Is it because we did something wrong? If it is, I'm sorry! [wiping tears] I'll do whatever you want if you let me and my friends go!

 

Monokuma: [shouting] I told you what I want! Murder! Deceit! Backstabbing! Cold, hard homicide, in every degree! [curious] Though, since you've been such a good audience, I guess you can say I also “want” any questions you have!

 

Miroku: Why... why would you want to help us?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] I'm glad you spoke up! I thought you were shell-shocked, or maybe just dead. Who are you again, anyway?

 

Miroku: …

 

_If he really put us all here, he probably knows that I... don't actually have any talent. I guess that's the least of my worries, but still... it even feels like he's teasing me about it._

 

Monokuma: [curious] What? Bear got your tongue? [laughing] But anyway! I'm always happy to help you guys if it keeps our game running smoothly!

 

Jasper: [grip on aviators] Don't call this ours... this is your sick torture! [angrily gritting teeth] We didn't want any part of this, ya hear!?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] You don't always get what you want in life. That's my philosophical lesson to you all today. [coy] Now I know what you're thinking, “Monokuma! You're so wise!”

 

Enomoto: [glare] I can assure you none of us were thinking that.

 

Monokuma: [claw sharpened] Don't think just because you're plugged in that it means you're connected to everyone else's thoughts, techie! Anyone here could do you in at a moment's notice!

 

Enomoto: [looking away] ...

 

Monokuma: [coy] Like I was getting to, anyway: since nobody has any questions, and you've all been so obedient so far, I've got these for you.

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

[Image of a stack of I.D. Cards in a sharp blue color. They have a faint glow.]

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Electronic I.D.! Or... your Student I.D.! Whatever you prefer. Listed things include the awful set of things you're born with known as name, gender, and blood type, and then some niche things like your favorite food, favorite type of animal, and least favorite Prog Metal band.

 

Momoi: [neutral] This has a lot of accurate information on it... [paranoid] How do you know this!?

 

Red: [frown] Mine only says “Red” for a name... is that really who I am?

 

Monokuma: [coy] Were you anything to begin with? [neutral] But really, you should just be thankful I thought of something. [looking away] Oh, and there's some other things on there, like a minimap of the building and your mandatory school rules, but I doubt you delinquents care about things like that...

 

Kawaguchi: [playful smirk] Rules are made to be broken, right? Or is that just me?

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Human bones are great at breaking too! [sinister] In fact, something like that will happen if you break any of my rules, so stay on your toes!

 

Tamon: [neutral] Mmm.. ahem! I.. I'm going to read off the rules quickly, aloud, so we can all hear them!

 

[Image of Tamon's E-Handbook. On it are several rules, and a scroll wheel to move the screen.]

 

**Rule #1: 10 PM to 5 AM is considered “Night Time”. During Night Time, certain rooms will be locked, certain lights will dim or turn off, and certain water sources like sinks and fountains will cease functioning.**

**Rule #2: You are free to explore facility grounds as much as you have access to. Attempts to escape are punishable as your headmaster sees fit.**

**Rule #3: Violence against your headmaster, Monokuma, or any security camera is strictly prohibited and WILL be punished!**

**Rule #4: Class is in session, and the only way to leave is graduation. The only way to graduate is to.... kill another student, and get away with it.**

 

_That fourth rule seemed to give Tamon a moment of pause, but he garnered his confidence and continued reading._

 

**Rule #5: When a murdered occurs, a brief investigation period will begin. After that, a Class Trial will begin, where the rest of the class will fight to discover the identity of the “Blackened” and vote majority-rules style. Should the Blackened successfully convince the majority to vote for another person as the culprit, they will graduate and the rest of the class will be punished! If the Blackened is caught and voted for, they alone will be punished.**

 

**Rule #6: Rules are always subject to possible change, addition, or removal by your headmaster, Monokuma.**

 

Tamon: [nervous] Th-that's... that's everything.

 

Yukimura: [teary eyed] So this is... really real, huh..?

 

Rikimaru: [malcontent] Some really real bullshit, yeah.

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Yep! I think that really _really_ is everything! Really! [coy] Thank you, Strings boy, for your narration! I couldn't have said it better myself, even though I wrote it!

 

Takimoto: [neutral] No. [eyes closed, neutral] No, no...

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [curious] No?

 

_Takimoto, who had been one of the only ones pacing around the room since Monokuma arrived, came to an abrupt stop. The look in her eyes was very different than the Takimoto I'd been walking around with earlier..._

 

Takimoto: [afraid] I won't... I won't, I won't, I WON'T... I can't...

 

Oshiro: [worried] Takimoto! There's no need to worry! We're all here for one another!

Monokuma: [curious] You won't? Can't? Maybe even shan't? [laughing] You say it like you have a choice, even! That's probably my favorite part!

 

[OST: Tropical Despair]

 

Takimoto: [despairing] I can't do it I can't do it I can't let me out I can't handle this I need to go I can't can't can't I don't want to be stuck here let me out I …

 

_In front of all of us, Takimoto descended rapidly into an awful, oppressive agony. She was in so much turmoil, so much more than any of us, or at least outwardly... I can only call it despair._

 

Shoji: [quiet] I should have seen this coming... it's just like I said: people will do crazy things when their life is challenged.

 

Jasper: [uneasy] I don't like this. Not one bit... she's like a wild animal that's been caged too long. She's got that look in her eyes. This isn't-- [panicked] Hey, where's my knife!? My knife is gone!

 

_It didn't take long to trace down Jasper's knife. Almost as if she'd taken center stage..._

 

[Image of Takimoto, brandishing Jasper's knife at Monokuma. Her eyes are delirious and she looks incredibly threatened and anxious. Monokuma looks the same as ever.]

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Aww. Is this what it's come down to? [curious] We can't even talk it out?

 

Takimoto: [despairing] Let me go... please... I can't... I won't... I'm trapped...

 

Monokuma: [neutral] I guess you weren't paying attention! [shouting] There's only one way out, and that's murder! [claw sharpened] Unless you're thinking I'm the most appealing target, in which case...

 

_Everyone was silent. It was almost suffocating, as Takimoto locked eyes with what would be, in any other circumstance, nothing more than a... toy. A play thing. But it was real, and it was tormenting us with the circumstance of forced murder. Telling us to off each other and taunting us along the way._

 

[Image of Takimoto jumping at Monokuma. He doesn't seem phased.]

 

_I didn't know what to think. I don't think any of us did. It's probably why our reaction was universal silence when Takimoto jumped up, lunged at Monokuma, and sunk the knife into his side._

 

[Image of Takimoto repeatedly stabbing Monokuma futility in the side. He doesn't seem phased.]

 

Takimoto: [despairing] LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME OUT I CAN'T DO THIS I NEED TO BE FREE I …

 

[OST: None]

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Upupu... [giggling] Upupupupu... [laughing] UPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPUPU!!

 

Enomoto: [neutral] What? What's so funny? [lost] Are you bragging because your technology turns out to be state-of-the-art too, or something?

 

_It seems like most of them didn't catch on right away._

 

Tamon: [resigned] Maybe it's deriving some s-sick pleasure from Takimoto's misery...

 

_Even Tamon, who read the rules aloud, didn't seem to get it..._

 

_Why Monokuma was laughing..._

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Aaiiyeee! I'm being attacked! [looking away] I didn't want to have to do this, but I oh-so-definitely am excited to do this.... [shouting] SPEAR OF GUNGNIR, SAVE ME ONCE MORE!!!

 

Takimoto: [empty] Wh--

 

_The next few moments are like a blur. I don't know what it was that sparked in me. Maybe it was just because I was so silent, the rules had stuck in my brain like glue._

 

_Maybe it was some spiritual connection I'd forged with Takimoto after she showed me around._

 

_Maybe it was just dumb luck._

 

[Image of Miroku jumping at Takimoto, pushing her off of Monokuma. Seconds after they clear the space Takimoto occupied, a countless number of spears dart of from the floor, walls, and ceiling, all shoved into that one condescend spot.]

 

_Takimoto and I collided into the wall with a thud. I think the impact may have knocked her unconscious, or something; whatever happened, it's better than the alternative..._

 

Monokuma: [neutral] ...what? Come again?

 

Miroku: I... there's no rule against that...

 

_The first thing that came to my mind, for whatever reason, was the possibility of being punished for my interference._

 

Monokuma: [neutral] …if you wanted to teach an old bear new tricks, you succeeded! [sinister] Because I did NOT expect that! From YOU, of all people? Color me surprised!

 

_The room felt more silent than ever. Even Monokuma seemed to feel the dread._

 

Monokuma: [neutral] You know what? Uh.. keep her! Go ahead! [coy] Just make sure nothing like that happens eeeever again, got it?

 

_Silence._

 

Monokuma: [curious] No more questions? Yippie! [neutral] You know, especially after that stunt Takimoto just pulled, I was worried this wasn't going that well... [coy] But I see now that I've done an excellent job setting the stage!

 

The stage for despair!

 

_Monokuma left after that. He left us to our thoughts, to our estranged and frightened faces... and as much as I didn't want to admit it... to our despair._

 

_Nobody said a word as we dispersed from the room. I didn't have the energy to so much as look at anyone as I exited the Conference Room. I never wanted to return to it; I didn't want to be in this building anymore, but..._

_Surrounding the statue we'd found the note on earlier were a multitude of rooms. Apparently, those were our “dorms.” There were sixteen, and they ran clockwise along the wall, starting from around 2 'o clock._

 

_Takimoto was taken back to her own room by Enomoto and Tamon. It seemed like those two worked well together for just a second, but maybe it's just because everyone was so shell-shocked that nobody said any a word to one another aside from small whispers as to which door is attached to which Electronic I.D._

 

_Without any bravado left in me, I sulked to my room. It was dull, from the dim lights to the bland walls, and seemed like it was better at being a closet than it was a bedroom. That didn't stop me from laying down in the bed, all emotion draining from my body._

 

_I hoped against hope that I'd wake up and learn this was all a bad dream._

 

_But hope... it only ever leads to despair._

 

* * *

 

   .        .

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the prologue wrapped up. All participants of the "Redux Mutual Killing Life" have been introduced. You should let me know if you have a favorite, or a least favorite. Or someone you want to see get a free time event, because I'll take votes for those. Or any predictions you have for the future, be it an event or a death or something else.  
> Something you liked. Something you disliked. What I'm trying to say is that comments would really go a long way to making my night. Thanks for reading, regardless.
> 
> (Also, I hope my sprites are eligible enough to recognize who is who, or at least enough to piece together logically. If not, here's the order, left-to-right:)  
> [Red, Chiari Miroku, Takehiko Seirito, Kaiya Momoi, Jun'ichi Iwasaki, Kinoko Oshiro, Nobu Kawaguchi, Hotaru Suzuki, Masaru Shoji, Hagika Yukimura, Hibiki Tamon, Sadako Rikimaru, Jasper Oleander, Yuuki Enomoto, Takeo Yanai, Moxi Takimoto, Ayato Katsuji.]


	4. Chapter 1, Part 1: Unbelievable Melancholy of Hope,  Extended Cut of Despair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miroku wakes up to something unexpected, and then tries to adjust with everyone else to their new life without any choice.

 

_Despair._

 

[OST: Welcome to Despair Academy]

 

_That's the first feeling I had upon waking up. Sitting up just to see the plain walls of the room I'd barely managed to stumble into, feeling that same dread and emotional exhaustion I had before I came in here last night. The fact that this really was happening, and it wasn't some crowning achievement of a nightmare._

 

_I don't know how long I sat in bed with that feeling. I didn't want to get up. I didn't want to open my eyes. I didn't want to be here. How was everyone else handling it? Should I care, when any of them could be killers?_

 

_What if someone had died while I was asleep? What if someone had KILLED while I was asleep?_

 

…

 

_I opened my eyes. I don't think the light was harsh, just that I wasn't adjusted to it, so it took me a moment to settle to my feet._

 

Miroku: (Yaaaawn...)

 

_When I came in here last night... if it was even night... I crashed right into bed. Even if it's just to stall the inevitable of going outside, now would be a good opportunity to look around and..._

 

…

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

Miroku: …

 

Red: [neutral] …

 

_She's sitting on the floor of my room, expectantly turning the knobs on some monitor on the wall. Her attention only divides from it when I catch her gaze._

 

Red: [resting face in hand] Um... I hope you aren't mad... are you mad..? [daydreaming] You know... it wasn't even my idea to stay here. But there aren't any rooms... so it only makes sense.

 

Miroku: So why mine? And who let you in?

 

[OST: Mr. Monokuma's Lesson]

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Guilty as charged! [sweating] Take me away, already, if you're gonna!

 

Miroku: You again... can't you cut me a break? This is my first time waking up here, and it'd be generous to even call it a rude awakening...

 

Monokuma: [neutral] Now, you see, I think it's pretty RUDE that you wouldn't want to share a room with one of your classmates! [looking away] That feeling of total abandonment she must be feeling... especially on your first day of school... [coy] I've gotta say, that's some despair I'm jealous of!

 

 

Miroku: Can you tell me why she's in my room and go away?

 

Monokuma: [claw sharpened] Don't talk back to me! [sinister] When I make banter, you'll acknowledge it, and you'll like it!

 

Red: [daydreaming] You told me it's because there's only sixteen rooms... but with seventeen of us, you needed to fit me in somewhere...

 

Monokuma: [shouting] Gah! My ruse, foiled in an instant! By a girl who can't even get up to brush her teeth in the morning, no less!

 

Red: [shocked] W-what? I would brush my teeth... if we had any toothbrushes... [upset] You shouldn't blame me for things that aren't my fault... so if my breath winds up smelling, it'll be your fault.

 

Monokuma: [shouting] Hey, now! Hey! [neutral] Have you even looked around? I made sure you've all got everything you could possibly need to live healthy lives in here! [shouting] Mediocre ones, sure, and maybe death hangs around the corner! But it IS livable! Don't insult me like that!

 

Red: [upset] ...

 

Miroku: Why wouldn't you just make seventeen rooms? All of this setup, and you can't even get the amount of rooms right?

 

Monokuma: [sinister] Insulting me isn't going to make you sleep any better. And believe me, I've seen people try. [coy] But hey, I'd say you two actually are way safer as roomies: it'd be virtually suicide to kill one another. It'd be waaay too obvious, don't you think?

 

_I guess that does make sense. I still can't say I'm super comfortable, but..._

 

Monokuma: [giggling] Of course, if you guys DO want to try and kill each other, be my guest! [laughing] Maybe you'll be able to use reverse psychology! “Of course I wouldn't kill her-- we lived together! It would be too obvious!” Kyahaha!

 

Red: [forlorn] Even then, I don't think it would be enough... you'd need a more elaborate plan than that.

 

Miroku: Is that all you came here to say? Are you done?

 

Monokuma: [curious] Rushing me again? What if I was about to spill the secret to escaping? [laughing] Nah. I'm done! Now beat it!

 

Miroku: This is my room, though...

 

_Is there a joke I'm not getting?_

 

Monokuma: [steamy] Gah! I'm foiled! Again!! [sinister] But I came what I said to say! Monokuma out!

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

_I guess not... but even with that explained, I don't feel much safer. I'm not sure if it's Red herself or if it's the general atmosphere of everything that's getting to me, but I think I should step out for now..._

 

Miroku: Hey, uh... Red? I'm gonna leave you here. Will you be alright?

 

Red: [daydreaming] Huh... oh, me? [neutral] Yeah, I'll be okay... see you later.

 

Miroku: You too.

 

Red: [shocked] Wait, Miroku!

 

Miroku: Yeah, Red?

 

Red: [forlorn] I promise not to kill you. [upset] I don't think it would be smart... and it's not like I want to, either. [forlorn] That's all...

 

Miroku: ...you too.

 

_I didn't know what else to say, so I walked out without saying anything. That was weird, to say the least. It'd be easy to call it suspicious, but I think she really might just be... odd._

 

_I'd like to believe nobody here would kill, but the fact that I'm suddenly sharing a room with someone while nobody else has to, and that Red in particular is slightly more suspicious than anyone else..._

 

[OST: Beautiful Morning]

 

_Focus, Chiari. Racking your head with things like that won't help right now. It's pretty early in the morning, I think. You should go find some of the others._

 

[Automoved to Second Floor – Dormitory Square]

 

_There's nobody out here, but for some reason I get the feeling I was one of the last ones awake. I wonder where everyone is?_

 

[Move to Second Floor – Corner Side] .

 

_Outside the Rec Room... there's still nothing noteworthy here. A couple of benches and a water fountain I didn't pay much mind to earlier, but there's nobody around._

 

_I can see two people outside of the cafeteria, though. I should head over there._

 

[Move to Second Floor – Shoppe Square]

 

_In the vicinity of two gendered bathrooms on the south wall, and the two shoppes I found the other day on the north one. To the left of those shoppes is the cafeteria. Momoi and Suzuki are talking outside.]_

 

[Talk to Momoi and Suzuki]

 

Momoi: [skeptical] Can't you show a little more care at a time like this?

 

Suzuki: [confused] What? No way! Can't you see? [hand on hip] This is the last thing that'd ever bother little old me! [hands crossed] That's right!

 

Momoi: [wide eyed] You're not joking... [sneering] Ugh. What is wrong with you people!? How can you act like this?

 

Suzuki: [worried] I-if you're so sure... [hand in air] You... you should stick it to them yourself!! [hand on hip] Show them who's boss!

 

Momoi: [wide eyed] Me? What do you want me to do? [sneering] I'm not an escape artist or some sort of teen soldier or anything. [uncertain] I'm just a pastry chef. Sigh. I wish some people would take the fact that we've literally been kidnapped and forced to kill each other more seriously.

 

Miroku: Am I... interrupting something?

 

Momoi: [dusting apron] No, I think I'm going. [uncertain] I'll get something to eat, and then go back to my room. Probably. No offense, but I'm having trouble getting comfortable in a situation like this. [neutral] For obvious reasons. See you.

 

_She went into the cafeteria before I could say anything. Jeez... I guess it's good that I'm not the only one on edge, though._

 

[Talk to Suzuki]

 

Suzuki: [hands crossed] Did you see that!? [hand in air] The complete, total nerve of some people! [worried] I mean, how can you take something like this seriously!? It's _obviously_ a joke!

 

Miroku: Suzuki... as much as I hate to say it, I don't believe anyone would pull a joke this cruel for this long.

 

Suzuki: [disbelief] No! That's stupid! [angry] I didn't do anything wrong! I don't deserve this! No way, not a chance!

 

_She's making this kind of difficult..._

 

Miroku: I don't think any of us did anything to deserve this... that's just how life is sometimes. Um... not so much being kidnapped and forced into a death game, but bad things happening to anyone. All we can do is keep our chins up, right?

 

Suzuki: [neutral] … [scoffing] Whatever. This is totally stupid, anyway. Nobody would ever kill me! There's no reason to! I'm getting breakfast.

 

Miroku: That's the spirit! ( _Sorta..._ )

 

[Enter Cafeteria]

 

_It really is breakfast time, I guess. Not only were Suzuki and Momoi here, but a good half of everyone else was, too. I guess Red is still in... our room, and Takimoto isn't anywhere I can see her. Enomoto and Tamon are in another heated debate at their table._

 

[Speak to Enomoto and Tamon]

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

Enomoto: [annoyed] (…) and you just want us to sit around and live friendly, day-to-day lives in a game where the only goal is to kill? [glare] To kill and get away with it? Where trust is to be exploited?

 

Tamon: [defensive] You can s-say what you want... but that doesn't change the fact that if nobody here gets to know one another, to see each other as humans, there won't be nearly as much of a drive to not kill someone in their sleep. [side-eye] Y-you should realize that by now. I figured it would fall in with your line of thinking.

 

_On second thought, their conversation isn't the most pleasant one. I think I'll leave them to it._

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

[Examine Counter]

 

_The counter divides the room into the dining section and then some shelves and equipment behind it. It feels more like an actual kitchen than the small food court downstairs does. Kawaguchi is sitting on the counter._

 

Kawaguchi: [playful smirk] Here for a drink? [mischievous smile] Or did you just wanna look at my pretty face?

 

Miroku: ...what kind of drinks are there back there?

 

Kawaguchi: [back turned] Don't you have your own pair of eyes? There's so much food, and there's cold stuff – drinks, too – in the fridge. [proud] That fills my daily “one question answered straight” quota, so don't push your luck again with me 'til midnight!

 

Miroku: ...right.

 

_It looks like there's enough food to last a few days. Should we be rationing it? Looking around, everyone seems to be eating a pretty small portion, so that's good. I hope._

 

[Examine Door]

 

_The only other thing I haven't checked in this room is this door... considering it's on the right side of the room, it'd lead to one of those shoppes outside, I guess?_

 

???: Hey, Miroku! Yo-hey! Over here!!

 

Miroku: …!

 

_That shouting startled me, but it looks like it's just Shoji. He's sitting alone at a table and it looks like he's beckoning me over to sit with him._

 

Shoji: [toothy grin] Right this way, my friend! [proud] I saved you a seat and grabbed you a meal!

 

Miroku: Really? All that for me?

 

Shoji: [proud] Of course! I... [defeated] ...I _definitely_ didn't grab a second meal by accident or anything.

 

Miroku: And you _totally_ didn't put it back because..?

Shoji: [defeated] I totally wasn't hoping I could convince someone who didn't already have breakfast made to sit with me. [toothy grin] This was one-hundred-percent planned, obviously! It's a sign we're destined to be best friends! Ja-jam!

 

Miroku: I'll take up your offer then. Thanks, Shoji.

 

Shoji: [proud] You're entirely welcome, Miroku!

 

_I sat and ate with Shoji for hours. Despite the small portions, we managed to make it last for a long time. I guess the two of us, as well as the students around us, had a lot to make smalltalk. We definitely kept busy, but I didn't learn anything new or interesting._

 

Shoji: [curious mouth] So... when you came in earlier, I couldn't help but overhear your little speech to... Suzuki, was it? [excited eyes] I didn't think you were the type!

 

Miroku: The type..?

 

Shoji: [neutral] Well, with your gothic attire and reactionary attitude, I didn't expect you to be an optimist nor a motivator! That's all! [smirk] Color me pleasantly surprised for sure! It's a total 180 from what your character design suggests!

 

Miroku: Oh, it's nothing... I just don't want Suzuki, or any of us, to have things any harder than they need to be, you know? To be honest, I'm not really an optimist at all.

 

Shoji: [curious mouth] A realist, then? Pessimist? I could see you being a nihilist, even!

 

Miroku: That's a lot of -ists. But, uh, probably a realist. Maybe that's why I'm not completely on edge right now, despite how hard it is to rationalize all this happening to us.

 

Shoji: [smirk] Nothing's happened yet, you know. [toothy grin] For all we know, on the outside, they're ordering a stage nine rescue of us at this very moment!

 

Miroku: If anyone even knows we're here.

 

Shoji: [sigh] See. That's pessimist talk. [stopping motion] But besides, you of all people should be feeling a bit energized: you saved a life yesterday, after all!!

 

_Takimoto... what happened yesterday was crazy, but that might be why I'm having trouble thinking about it... her life... our lives really were in danger. I saved her..._

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

Shoji: [exasperated] Uh.. Miroku? Didja even hear me?

 

Miroku: Huh? Oh! I, um.. yeah. I heard you. ...and to be honest, it's no big deal.

 

Shoji: [disbelief] No big deal!? [stopping motion] How can you say that!? That's unbelievable!

 

Miroku: I just mean... it was a... what do you call it? A fight or flight response? I acted on my instinct. I think. To be honest, I really don't know what compelled me to risk my life... what made me realize what was happening before everyone else...

 

Shoji: [quiet] …

 

Miroku: But... yeah. That's what happened.

 

Shoji: [neutral] ...

 

Miroku: …

 

Shoji: [quiet] … [sigh] I can't say I see things the same way you do. But don't worry. [neutral] We can continue this conversation another time. It looks like some other bodies want center stage in the meantime. [toothy grin] Guess that means our little slice of screentime is over, ca-clunk!

 

Miroku: Okay... another time.

 

_He bounced back to his usual personality quickly. I wonder if something I said bothered him? Or maybe he's just shaken by why happened... I couldn't blame him._

 

[OST: Despair Syndrome]

 

Enomoto: [offscreen] Your attention, everyone... please.

 

Tamon: [offscreen] This'll only take a second! W-we've got an announcement to make! A small one...

 

_I turned to face the counter that Tamon and Enomoto stood in front of. I didn't glance around to see who was here, but everyone was now silent and the duo had undivided attention._

 

Tamon: [neutral] Thank you, everyone! Now, um, before we begin...

 

Enomoto: [neutral] You should have all realized by now our situation is dire. [pondering] No... dire is generous. Our lives are now forfeit unless we take action.

 

Tamon: [panicked] W-wait! Don't panic! [nervous] That's what we intend to do... to t-t-take action.

 

Enomoto: [annoyed] “We” implies a compromise; one that you still haven't been willing to reach.

 

Tamon: [pouting] D-don't act like you've made it any easier. [brushing shirt] Anyway! Despite our... disagreements... Yuuki and I will be sharing our ideas on what we should do to progress with you all.

 

Enomoto: [looking away] A strict watch force, positioned in key vantage points at all hours of the day. Rotations will be done so no complaints about lack of sleep or energy are possible. [smirk] With dedicated cooperation and minimal contact, we'll put a halt to whatever sick games they intend for us to play. They'll have no choice but to release us.

 

Tamon: [resigned] I t-told you already... [confident] Your ideas say that we should restrict everyone to zero contact. No human interact. It'll be like living in a p-prison. [pleasant smile] What we need to encourage is trust. If we all trust each other to the fullest, that's when no murders will occur. Empathy is our greatest defense.

 

Enomoto: [pointing] And when someone stabs you in the back because you decided to put your trust in a building full of strangers who've been told-- forced, even, to kill one another?

 

Tamon: [panicked] Y-y-you're missing my point! [defensive] It's much more likely... it's m-much more like that someone would backstab someone they don't care about. Because it'll be easier. They won't have hesitation when it comes to killing, because they don't need to see anyone else as human.

 

Enomoto: [glare] You're assuming anyone here has morals in the first place. [pointing] You all! Who agrees to my way of survival? To trust each other by preventing situations where trust is needed?

 

_There was a moment of silence. I considered raising my hand first... even if I'm a self-admitted realist, like Enomoto seems to be, I can still see the merit in Tamon's argument._

 

Jasper: [determined] Survival is my middle name. I wouldn't be an Oleander if not! [grip on aviators] Count me in, ma'am. It don't matter if it ain't nice. We'll make sure no-one dies, I guarantee it.

 

Iwasaki: [bowing] I'll swear myself entirely to your cause as well. I'm sworn to protect. This will suffice.[neutral] You have my word.

 

Momoi: [uncertain] I don't know about taking watch, but... [smile] This sounds smart. At least for now, you can count me in.

 

Enomoto: [smirk] See, Tamon? With or without you, I've got supporters.

 

Tamon: [pouting] You've got supporters because they gave you their trust! It's nothing without that! [defensive] W-what about the rest with you? Who'll stand with me, if we're r-r-really doing this!?

 

_I kept my head down again. If sides were really going to start forming, I'm not sure I wanted to pick so soon. Looking beside me, Shoji must have had a similar idea._

 

Oshiro: [puffed chest] I won't give up on anyone! [skeptical] I don't believe in taking sides in a time like this, but... [proud] ...if trust calls for it, you will have my loyalty, Hibiki Tamon!

 

Suzuki: [worried] I...I, I I.... [hands crossed] I'll never give up! Yeah! [hand on hip] I'll fight for what I believe in! Trust and justice and... friendship! For everyone! [hands outstretched] Nobody, nobody, nobody has to be afraid! Yeah! I won't be afraid!

 

Yanai: [creepy smile] I'll gladly choose your side in this debate... I think I'd like to get to know everyone better, of course. [nervously offering hand] Only if you'll have me, that is...

 

Tamon: [nervous] H-hah! See! If everyone else is going to abstain... [defensive] ...then it's an even vote! A-and it'd be unjust for you to go against us!

 

Enomoto: [exaggerated sigh] So what do you suggest? [annoyed] Are we to go back to bickering over it? Because you can't compromise?

 

Tamon: [pouting] Rrr... that isn't what a compromise is!! You're not doing us any favors either! Your line of thinking will starve us out! Humans are social creatures!

 

Enomoto: [pointing] You play an instrument, you're no psychologist. Unless you've been hiding some years of study from me. [smirk] Which I doubt. And while my method is pragmatic, it's _doing_ something. It's not sitting around and waiting to be stabbed in the back by strangers.

 

Tamon: [defensive] Those “strangers” are the same people you're TRUSTING to follow through with your own plan! [offended] H-how can you put faith in people to follow this plan of yours when you d-d-don't trust them!?

 

Kawaguchi: [thinking] Why pick sides if we're gonna die anyway at this rate? [laughing] But hey, at least we've got a lot of entertainment for the ride!

 

Enomoto: [pointing] Nobody will die. That's why we're discussing this now.

 

Momoi: [skeptical] No offense, but it sounds like you're having a marital spat more than you are a discussion. [neutral] Maybe it's just me.

 

Tamon: [offended] Th-th-this is no spat! [defensive] This is a discussion between equals! We'll reach a consensus, I assure you all! Nobody panic!

 

Enomoto: [looking away] If there's one thing we can agree on, it's that action needs to be taken soon.

 

Tamon: [side-eye] And it would be, if you would make yourself r-r-reasonable once in your life.

 

Oshiro: [shouting] My friends! Please, let's stop! [wide smile] There isn't a need to argue like this! You'll only drive each other in circles! [soft smile] We can take action soon... and we can reach an agreement, one way or another. None of this is necessary. So, just for today, let's relax. Alright?

 

[OST: Nothing]

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] Spoken like a true vigilante! [toothy grin] You're a real peacekeeper, Oshiro!

 

Oshiro: [blushing] You don't need to flatter me... [soft smile] I only want us all to get along, when worst comes to worst. [laughing] ESPECIALLY when worst comes to worst!

 

Miroku: Uh... Enomoto, Tamon... you both have some good points. We'll all help you work on it, and reach something that works for all of us, okay? Nobody has to fall into despair.

 

[OST: Beautiful Ruin]

 

Iwasaki: [neutral] That beast shall not win. [hands on hips] We stand proud and unwavering until change is made.

 

Oshiro: [content] We'll fight without fighting... exactly! That's exactly it!

 

Jasper: [unsure] I 'unno... waiting around hopin' things work out doesn't always bode well for yer survival. I'm tellin' ya as an expert on the subject. [small grin] But, uh... no hard feelin's, yeah! So long as we think of somethin' soon, let's just keep our heads cool. It's probably a good idea.

 

Miroku: Exactly... we don't need any more close calls like yesterday. We should try and keep everyone calm, and fighting probably won't help...

 

Enomoto: [pointing] I heard you all the first time. [glare] This conversation has passed the line of borderline informative and entered complete patronizing. [looking away] Tamon, we'll continue this tomorrow. It can't wait long. Someone needs to take action.

 

Tamon: [nervous] G-g-good. I don't p-plan on waiting much longer... [brushing shirt] I'd like to keep everyone's heads intact, for sure... thank you, everyone... e-even if you don't wind up taking my side, I h-hope we can all stay friends. [confident] A-and... I'll do my best to protect all of you, regardless!

 

Oshiro: [proud] We can all count on each other!

 

Momoi: [skeptical] Uh... we'll see. I just hope whatever they need to settle, they do it soon. [wide-eyed] Uh, not that I don't feel safe around you guys or anything. No offense. Just in general...

 

Kawaguchi: [thinking] I don't get it myself. Who wouldn't trust a trickster?

 

Yanai: [creepy smile] Hahaha... the infighting begins early... [devilish grin] I wonder who will succumb to one another first..?

 

Jasper: [uneasy] Seriously... try and relax. [small grin] If nothin' else, we'll take over ourselves. We've got a walkin' suit of armor, the best survivalist on the face of the earth... uh, I think Oshiro is a superhero, yeah? [grip on aviators] Point is, we'll find a way.

 

Iwasaki: [squinting] I will repeat my words: not one of us shall fall, as long as I have the power.

 

Oshiro: [wide smile] That's it! This is the spirit we should encourage! [soft smile] Let's keep our chins held high and carry each other on our shoulders until we can work out way out of this!

 

_Things quieted down pretty quickly as everyone assured one another. One by one, everyone left the room. Eventually it was just Shoji and I._

 

Shoji: [curious mouth] Hey, Miroku, are you coming?

 

Miroku: Huh? Coming where?

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] You don't want to dwell on negative stuff like that, right? Well... I sure don't! [proud] I'm gonna go check the Rec Room to see if any of my movies are in there! Katsuji told me there was a whole shelf of DVDs!

 

Miroku: I remember there being some in the entertainment shoppe, if not...

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] Excellent! Onward to victory!

 

[Automoved to Rec Room]

 

[OST: Beautiful Dead]

 

_Upon entering the Rec Room, Shoji ran right to the shelves for DVDs. It only took a few seconds before he started exclaiming his delight; some of his movies really were there. He must have spent five or ten minutes picking one out, and that gave me time to think._

 

_To think, halfway through our first day into this mess, about the fact that it was real._

 

_That Tamon and Enomoto are the only people stepping up and taking a leadership role, and they can't even decide. There's people like Jasper and Iwasaki and Oshiro who want to help, but not everyone can agree how..._

 

_Should I step up? What would I say? I'm worried about being too passive, but at the same time, I'm worried about speaking up to have nothing to contribute worthwhile._

 

_I guess that would fit someone talentless like me. But despite what Shoji says about me being... gothic, or edgy, or whatever it was, I don't like to angst over it that much._

 

_It's another thing that isn't pleasant to think about, but constantly bubbles to the surface of my mind._

 

Shoji: [quiet] Thinking some deep thoughts, Miroku?

 

Miroku: No, no, I'm... did you find a movie?

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] I did! [proud] Like I've told you and everyone else, my filmmaking career has encompassed many genres...

 

Miroku: Uh huh...

 

Shoji: [exasperated] Sadly, they don't have ALL of my films here... some of my greatest are lacking... [excited eyes] But one of my first is here! It's kind of sentimental, all things considered...

 

Miroku: What kind of movie is it?

 

Shoji: [proud] It's a documentary about cinema! From the greatest cinema boy in this age! [stopping motion] “Masaru Shoji Takes Hollywood!! How Cinema Was Perfected Overnight!”

 

Miroku: Hollywood? Isn't that an American place..?

 

Shoji: [toothy grin] Isn't it an eye-catching title because of it? [sigh] It's a cinema thing. I wouldn't expect you to get it. But that's okay! [excited eyes] It's four hours long, so there's plenty for you to learn!!

 

_Four hours!? I guess I'm not doing anything else..._

 

Miroku: It would be a nice distraction from everything else going on...

 

Shoji: [smirk] Yes! I've managed to placate you into it, just like I planned! [proud] Another victory for Masaru Shoji! [toothy grin] Now, let's start from the beginning. You're lucky, Miroku: you get an in-depth developer's commentary from yours truly! The snobbiest of cinema snobs would pay thousands for this!!

 

Miroku: I can't turn you down when you're so excited. Besides, it'll be interesting to learn what goes into what you do.

 

_For a documentary, watching the movie was surprisingly exciting. You really could taste Shoji's energetic flair throughout. Super High School Filmmaker really isn't an understatement: he takes care of everything in his films. Lights, cameras, script... he even acts when he can. Apparently that takes a lot out of him, understandably, so he usually does prefer to work with a team (or one that “gets his visions”, at least.)_

 

_The first hour or so told me all of that... as curious as I was to learn more, I couldn't help but feel..._

 

… _just a little tired..._

 

_..._

 

…

 

Shoji: [quiet] Miroku? Hey, are you watching? [sigh] This is one of the highlights...

 

…

 

…

 

…

 

Shoji: [neutral] Hey, get up. Earth to Miroku! [shouting] Hey! Hey hey hey! You can't sleep in here! If you're really going to bed, go back to your room!

 

Miroku: I... huh?

 

Shoji: [shouting] WAKE UP! WA-CHAM! DOS-SLAM! SO...DO...CHI... UM... WAPPA!!

 

Miroku: Hey, I'm up! You can stop shouting!

 

Shoji: [shouting] Ka-- [exasperated] Phew. I can't believe you fell asleep! Were you that bored!?

 

Miroku: I wasn't bored... I'm just exhausted, I guess. It's been a rough... not even just today. It's...

 

Shoji: [quiet] You need no further explanation, my friend! Get some rest. [exasperated] I could use some myself, and if things are a drain on me, then you know there's something amiss in the atmosphere!

 

_You're definitely better at hiding it than I am..._

 

Shoji: [quiet] It's almost “Night Time”, after all; even if we can't see the dark night sky to let us know. [proud] But really... I'd still like to show you one of my movies in full once your spirit isn't so spent. Do you mind if I come get you after I wake up in the morning? Do you think you'll be up?

 

Miroku: Err... sure. I'll try and more awake than I was now.

 

Shoji: [excited eyes] Great! It's a date-- or just a get-together, to keep it platonic! [toothy grin] I promise that despite my child-like proportions, I'm not at all a pervert!

 

Miroku: Is there even a correlation between those two things? I'd think it would be the total opposite...

 

Shoji: [smirk] Goodnight, Chiari! [defeated] Err, Miroku. I really shouldn't overstep my friendship boundaries like that! Oops! [stopping motion] See you in the morning! Sha-zowm!

 

_Shoji got up to inspect the DVD player as I took my chance to leave. It'd be easy to see his attitude as hitting on me, but I think he's just really eager to make friends... it'd fit in with his eccentric nature._

 

_Should I be worried about meeting him early in the morning? He isn't planning to do anything, is he?_

 

_No... if worst comes to worst, I don't have to go, anyway._

 

_If worst comes to worst... sigh._

 

???: DIIING DOOONG, DIIING DOOONG...

 

_The loudspeaker flickered to life. I noticed the monitor next to me do the same, displaying Monokuma lounging casually. He looked at the camera as he spoke._

 

Monokuma: **Ahem... may I have your attention please? The time is now 10 P.M. As you know, that means our “Night Time” is now in effect. Some rooms are locked, some lights are dimmed, and some water is off.**

 

**You'll see them again in the morning, of course. And then we'll return to the same school life you've grown attached to. With that, sweet dreams...**

 

_The monitor and speakers flickered off simultaneously._

 

_I glanced down at the floor to Red, but she seemed already asleep. I wasn't getting any conversation out of her in any case._

 

_Paranoia really is rising... for me and probably everyone else._

 

_Who should I trust? Is Tamon right, and we should start working on building trust with everyone?_

 

_Or is Enomoto right, and it'll only lead to us being stabbed in the back?_

 

_I fell asleep with despair in my heart once again._

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 begins. I hope to have a Chapter of this out once every other week, but knowing myself I can't be held to any timeline like that. It's what I'll shoot for, though.
> 
> Free time events are open for voting now too! Make sure to leave a comment if you want to vote. Or if you liked something, or didn't like something, or have any predictions. I feed off of comments. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of Prologue Part 1. Part 2 introduces the majority of the cast, and Part 3 establishes a few other necessary things before the story proper can begin. 
> 
> As I said in the summary, viewer interaction is encouraged! Free time event voting will open up as soon as the prologue concludes, which shouldn't be long.


End file.
